Is A still here
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Alison are all grown up married and have kids of their own but now their oldest daughters are keeping secrets from their parents. Does that mean that A is still here or could there be another reason to why they are keeping secrets. Follow Laycie, Summer, Tilly and Sapphire as they go through things together from all of them not being best friends to
1. Chapter 1 Character Summaries

**Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Alison are all grown up married and have kids of their own but now their oldest daughters are keeping secrets from their parents. Does that mean that A is still here or could there be another reason to why they are keeping secrets. Follow Laycie, Summer, Tilly and Sapphire as they go through things together from all of them not being best friends to them telling each other everything. Hope you enjoy this fanfic **

Ezra and Aria Fitz

Jamie Fitz 18 - looks like Aria but with his dad's eyes

Laycie Fitz 16 - the spitting image of Ezra but has her moms personality

Amie Fitz 13 - a mix of Aria and Ezra she as her dad's eyes, her moms hair

Elliott Fitz 10 - looks like Ezra but with Aria's eyes

Caleb and Hanna Rivers

Summer Rivers 16 - looks like a mini Hanna

Liam Rivers 13 - looks like his mom but with his dad's eyes

Becky Rivers 9 - the perfect mix of both parents

Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh

Tilly Cavanaugh 16 - looks looks like Spencer but as Toby's hair colour

Samuel Cavanaugh 13 - looks exactly like his dad

April Cavanaugh 9 - looks exactly like her mom

Emily and Alison Feilds-Dilaurentis

Oscar Fields-Dilaurentis 18- the boy version of Emily

Sapphire Fields-Dilaurentis 16 - looks like Emily

Angel Fields-Dilaurentis 13 - looks like Alison

Matty Fields-Dilaurentis 10 - looks like his uncle jason but with Alison's face features

**And that's the character summaries, through the story you will get provs from Laycie, Summer, Tilly and Sapphire please review and comment to tell me what you think.**


	2. Introducing Laycie

**Ok so this is the first chapter for the my fanfic it is introducing Laycie and people that will be part of her chapters in the story**.

It was a Friday night and Ezra was unpacking the car as him and his family had just came back from summer vacation.

"Next time can we go somewhere sunny please" Laycie said in a moaning tone she had hated the summer vacation as they had went to Iceland making her dad look at her.

"Don't talk to me in that tone Laycie" he said still unpacking everyone's cases.

"But dad" Laycie said with puppy dog eyes usually her dad couldn't resist saying yes to her when she did that after all she was a absolute daddy's girl she looked at her dad.

"No Laycie it's up to me and your mom where you go on vacation not you".

Laycie was shocked by what her dad had just said and replied "fine I'm of for a walk".

(Line Break)

As Laycie walked she didn't care if she was jet lagged she was angry her dad. He had never said no to her before what had made him say no to her now.

Laycie kept walking until she had spotted a bar, looking up to see what it was called and checking to see if she had her fake I.d she walked in unaware that the bar she was walking into was the same bar her mom had walked into all them years ago at Laycie's age and met Laycie's dad.

Laycie went and sat at the bar as the barman looked up at her.

"Have you got I.d" he asked her and Laycie pulled out her fake I.d as the barman nodded "ok what would you like to drink".

Laycie thought and replied "vodka and cola please".

Laycie looked around and spotted a guy sat one seat along from her she smiled at him and he smiled back moving into the seat next to her.

"Hi I'm Aidan" he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Laycie" Laycie replied with a smile she couldn't believe this guy was talking to her no guys ever talked to her, as the barman came back with her drink Aidan offered to pay and Laycie just let him she took a sip of her drink as they began to talk.

"So" Laycie began "your a student at Hollis then what do you study?" She asked.

"Yes and art" Aidan replied "I'm studying to become a art teacher". He continued and smiled "so what about you" he asked.

"Art, Drama and literature" Laycie replied and shrugged her shoulders "art and drama are my favourites I hate literature but my parents are literature teachers so I have to" Laycie gave a little laugh as Aidan just nodded and Laycie took another sip of her drink as Aidan smiled at her.

"So is this your last time out before you have to go back to studying" he asked and Laycie nodded.

"Yeah I just came back of vacation with my family, my dad was doing my head in, so I decided to get away from my family and go for a walk. Then decided to come here what about you" she asked looking at Aidan.

"Same actually" Aidan said "my last drink before I have to go and do things as I just got a job in a school" he laughed making Laycie laugh too.

As Laycie finished her drink she looked at Aidan.

"I'm just going to go to the little girls room" she laughed "I'll be right back" she got up and walked to the girls bathroom unaware that Aidan was following her. Was Laycie just about to follow in her moms footsteps and have sex in the girl bathroom with a guy she had just met.

(Line break)

After Laycie had finished her third drink and got Aidan's number texting him so he would her number Laycie went back home.

She couldn't believe she had just had sex in the girls bathroom of a bar with a guy she had just met but she had to admit it had felt amazing.

She was a little drunk so when she got home she went straight upstairs to her bedroom hoping her mom and dad wouldn't come in to see where she had been.

She kept texting Aidan surprised when Aidan had text her "be my girlfriend please" Laycie giggled quietly and replied it just one word "yes".

She knew for a fact she was going to be hungover or at least have a massive headache when she woke up the next morning. So she deiced to go to sleep turning her cell phone of and cuddling into her bedcovers she fell straight to sleep.

(Line break)

The next morning. Laycie was still asleep when her little brother ran into her room.

"LAYCIE!" He shouted to try and wake his sister up.

"Go away Elliott" Laycie mumbled turning onto her side.

"Laycie mommy and daddy said you have to get up now! Or you get no pancakes!" Elliott said happy knowing that would wake Laycie up as Laycie loved pancakes.

"Pancakes?!" Laycie shouted and sat up "ok I'll be right down just let me get dressed ok little kid" she said with a smirk she knew her brother hated being called little.

"I'm not little" Elliott replied "but see you down stairs sis" he continued before leaving Laycie's bedroom and going downstairs.

Laycie got up and quickly changed before going downstairs to have her pancakes she was right about what she had thought about the night before she did have a massive headache and she defiantly was hungover.

Laycie smiled at her mom, dad, brothers and sister "morning guys" she said as she sat down having a drink of her orange juice. Aria looked up and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning honey how are you this morning" she asked her Laycie shrugged.

"Fine she replied and you mom?" She asked her mom to be polite.

"I'm good thank you honey" Aria replied to her daughter and smiled before turning to her oldest son Jamie and asking the same question she had just asked Laycie.

As Laycie began to eat she spotted her dad staring at her.

"What dad?" She asked annoyed she hated when people starred at her.

Ezra shook his head "nothing princess you just look poorly are you ok" he asked worried and Laycie nodded.

"I'm fine dad just a headache" she smiled and mumbled to her self so no one else would hear "and hungover".

Laycie looked at the clock to see what the time was "so what we doing today" she asked hoping her parents where going to say go shopping for new school things she looked at her parents.

"Well" Aria began "Hanna and her family are coming over then us girls are going to go shopping while the boys do whatever boys do" she continued and Laycie smiled at the sound of shopping even though she hated Hanna's daughter that was the same age as her.


	3. Introducing Summer

**The second chapter introduces Summer and some of the people that will be in her chapters other people that are part of Summer's chapters will be introduced though other chapters.**

Summer was eating her breakfast and looked up at her parents "can we go shopping today for new school things" she asked looking at her mom happy when Hanna nodded her head before replying "yes we can but first we are going to Aria's".

Hanna smiled when she looked at her other two kids who smiled as they both got on with Aria's youngest kids but Summer and Laycie hated each other.

"Do we have to mom" Summer asked a little annoyed.

"Yes Summer" Hanna replied "we are going to have a girls day with Aria, Laycie and Amie" Hanna continued "so be nice to Laycie ok" she told her daughter.

"Fine mom" Summer replied.

(Line break)

As Hanna, Caleb, Summer, Liam and Becky arrived at Aria's house Summer just walked slowly as her little sister Becky ran up to the door and knocked before shouting.

"Auntie Aria uncle Ezra we here we here! I want see Elliott" Becky smiled when Aria opened the door and she hugged her before asking "where Elliott? Did you get me anything of your holiday?"

Hanna was stood behind her youngest daughter and laughed a little "Becky honey you don't just ask like that you wait to see if they have be yeah Ari did you?" She asked as Aria laughed.

"Of course i got you all something come in I'll get Ezra to get them how are you Han?" She asked as she stepped aside and Becky ran in and over to Elliott hugging him.

"I'm good thanks Ari" Hanna replied before hugging her friend "how was your holiday did the kids enjoy it?" She asked and Aria gave a little laugh.

"It was good thanks and I think Elliott and Amie enjoyed it don't know about Laycie and Jamie though" she smiled when Liam walked up to her.

"Hi auntie Aria" he said "where's Amie" he asked.

"In the kitchen Liam" Aria replied and watched as Liam walked into the kitchen before turning to Caleb and Summer.

"Hi Cal hi Summer" she said with a smile.

"Hi Ari" Caleb replied and Summer just smiled.

(Line break)

After Hanna and her family had all opened their gifts and said thank you it was time for the girls to go shopping. Hanna and Aria said good by to their husbands and sons before putting their shoes on and going to Aria's car, Laycie was the first into her moms car getting into one of the seat right in the back as Aria's car was a seven seater. After everyone else had got into the car Aria began to drive.

"So Hanna are Toby and Spence still doing the BBQ tonight" she asked her friend.

"Yes" Hanna replied "not many people are invited "just me Caleb and the kids, you Ezra and your kids and Emily Alison and their kids" Hanna laughed "I think Spencer's mom and dad are going as well and Melissa unfortunately" Hanna continued making Aria laugh.

"Jenna not invited" Aria asked still laughing.

"Nope" Hanna replied "Jenna and Toby still aren't talking!"

Aria laughed "they haven't spoke since we where in senior year what even happened there" Aria asked making Hanna shrug.

"I have no idea Aria" as Aria kept driving she just laughed and Laycie was texting her now boyfriend. Once they had arrived at the mall they all go out the car Becky making sure she had her moms hand incase any cars came and they went into the mall.

(Line break)

As they where shopping in the mall Summer kept looking at her dresses.

"Mom" she said and Hanna looked at her daughter.

"Yes honey" Hanna asked.

"Please can I have these" Summer asked holding up five dresses and Hanna nodded.

"Now all you need are shoes to go with them and matching purses then some school supplies" Hanna said before taking the five dresses and putting them in the trolley so Summer could go find shoes and everything else.

After Summer had found five pairs of shoes and five purses to go with her new dresses they went and bought them also buying Becky some things while Aria was buying Laycie and Amie things.

After that they all went to the stationary shop to get school supplies before going to grab some lunch and talking again. Hanna looked at Laycie and Summer.

"So girls looking forward to going back to school on Monday" she asked them and they both just shrugged even though both girls hated each other they did have one thing in common and that was they both hated school.

(Line break)

After shopping and having lunch they all went back to Aria's so the girls could get ready for Spencer and Toby's BBQ.

Because after all they had went shopping for new school things but all got a new outfit for the BBQ, Summer wasn't very happy as she had to get changed in Laycie's room, Summer watched as Laycie pulled out her new playsuit she had bought with her new heals, necklace, earrings and her bracelet from Iceland.

Laycie spotted Summer looking and smiled to be polite which made Summer smile back for five seconds as she put on one of her new dresses, a pair of her new heals and some jewellery that she had also got along with the bracelet that she had been given of Aria and Ezra.

After they where both dressed they went down stairs to the rest of them who where all ready dressed, Summer got into her dad's car and they headed to Spencer and Toby's

**once again review and tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me what you think of Summer and all the other characters in the fanfic.**


	4. Introducing Tilly

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"strongThis chapter introduces Tilly and her family. Other people that are part of Tilly's chapters will be introduced later./strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Tilly was helping her mom with the cold food for the BBQ. While her dad was outside setting up the BBQ and the pool that they had "mom" Tilly asked as she looked at her mom with a smile "yes" Spencer replied smiling back at her daughter "how did you become friends with Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna" Tilly asked she had always wondered how her mom had met her four best friends./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""It's a long story" Spencer replied with a little laugh "I wouldn't know where to start" she continued as she passed her daughter the salad bowl to put in the middle of the table, "ok mom" Tilly said understanding her mom didn't want to talk about it, she went outside to her dad smiling./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Hey daddy" Tilly said as soon as she had reached her dad "hey honey" Toby replied and smiled at his oldest daughter "want to help me with the rest of the BBQ" he asked her and Tilly shook her head "no thank you dad I'm going to go and get ready the guests will be here soon" she replied before kissing her dad's cheek and walking back into the house and upstairs to get dressed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"(Line break)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Once Tilly had got dressed she went and told her younger brother and sister to hurry up as everyone would soon be here giving her brother a evil look when he said "yes mom" back to her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Sammy" Tilly quickly said she always called her brother that unless it was important then she would use his proper first name "I aren't your mom so don't call me that" she was a little angry "well stop acting like her" Sam said in his defence./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Tilly shook her head before shouting to her little sister "April please hurry up it doesn't matter what you wear" Tilly laughed and went down stairs. As she walked into the living room she spotted that some of the people where already there so she went over and spoke to them./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Hey auntie Melissa" she said giving her aunt a hug as Melissa hugged back "hey Tilly" Melissa replied with a smile "how's my oldest niece doing" she asked Tilly. Tilly nods "I'm doing fine thank you" she replied before shouting upstairs "April, Samuel! Aunt Melissa's here get both your backsides downstairs now!". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"As soon as Tilly had shouted that April ran downstairs "AUNT MELISSA!" She shouted excited and rand to her giving her a hug, five minutes later Samuel came down "hey aunt Melissa" he said casually with a smile. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"(Line break) /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Once nearly everyone had arrived the BBQ started and Tilly, Laycie and Summer all got into their bikinis and went into the swimming pool. Now they where only waiting for Emily and Alison to come with their family and who knew how long they would be. After all they always took ages to go anywhere. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"All the adults where sat talking and the youngest kids running around while the kids that where in the middle just sat talking as well and Laycie's brother sat with the adults as he was the only 18 year old there. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""So" Tilly said looking at Laycie "how was your holiday" she continued to ask her "rubbish" Laycie replied "I hated Iceland, in fact the only good thing about it was probably the things I bought do you like your bracelet my mom and dad got you both?" She asked looking at Tilly and then Summer as both girls nodded. Summer and Laycie may of hated each other but they where both friends with Tilly so they always got on well around Tilly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'm not looking forward to school Monday" Summer said "it's just going to be like it always is" she continued "me having to pretend to hate you Tilly and me hating you anyway Laycie" Laycie just nodded understanding what Summer was on about. "yeah I know what you mean Summer, I mean me and you hate each other unless we are around Tilly and Sapphire". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"She gave a little laugh "maybe this year could change and maybe not" Laycie finished which made Tilly and Summer laugh "I can't see Sapphire changing she's always late even to class" Tilly commented with made all three girls laugh loud as their parents looked over at them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""What are they laughing at" Spencer asked wondering "probably the fact that Ali and co are late like always Spence" Hanna replied "yeah Han your right that's probably it but it's good to see Laycie and Summer getting on" Aria commented "they always get on when the are both with Tilly, Ari" Spencer finally said which made all three mothers laugh./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"(Line break) /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Tilly finally got out the pool to go and make her two friends a drink as Summer and Laycie followed her. "so tell me Lay any nice looking guys in Iceland" Tilly asked "nope Till none but I did meet a nice one on Friday when I went to a college bar" Laycie replied practically whispering the last part as Tilly and Summer's mouths both dropped open. Laycie looked at them as if to say what "you met a guy in a bar" Tilly whispered and Laycie nodded /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Yes Tilly" she said smiling "he was a nice guy and bought me a drink" she continued "what did he buy you to drink" Summer asked shocked "vodka and cola" Laycie said quietly, Tilly and Summer couldn't believe Laycie as she said this. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""We will have to meet him" Tilly finally said she couldn't believe her friend had met a guy in a bar and had also drank alcohol "I don't know" Laycie replied "he thinks I'm a college student I think" she continued "you never told him you where in high school" Summer asked shocked and Laycie shook her head./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Where the hell is Saph" Laycie said changing the subject./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I have no idea" Tilly said as they walked the front window and watched for their other friend./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 21px;"strongplease tell me what you think. And once again let me know what you think should happen to each character. Hope you are all enjoying this fanfic next up will be the introduction to Sapphire the daughter of Emily and Alison then there will be some provs. /strong/span/p 


	5. Introducing Sapphire

And this is Sapphire's introduction I really hope you like this fanfic upto now the next chapter will be when they go back to school and will start the provs.

Finally Emily was driving to Spencer and Toby's after waiting ages for Alison and their two daughters to get ready you wouldn't think that Sapphire was Emily's daughter she took about as long a Alison and Angel did to her ready.

"So Sapphire you looking forward to seeing Tilly, Laycie and Summer" Emily asked her daughter who just nodded her head "what about you angel you looking forward to seeing Amie, Liam and Samuel" Emily asked her other daughter "yes moma" Angel replied as the kids called Emily moma and Alison mom.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Jamie" Oscar their oldest son said with a smile him and jamie where best friends and both on the lacrosse team, "April, Elliott and Becky" Matty their youngest son said making both Emily and Alison laugh.

(Line break)

As they pulled up at Spencer and Toby's house, Sapphire jumped out the car and ran to the door seeing her three friends watching out the window.

Tilly walked to the door and opened it "Saph" Tilly said with a smile "hey Till" Sapphire said smiling back "hey Mer hey Lay" Sapphire said spotting the other two girls "hey Saph" Laycie and Summer said in unison before spotting Emily and Alison and all three girls spoke at the same time "hey auntie Emily hey auntie Alison" all three girls laughed.

"Hey girls" Emily and Alison both said before helping Matty out of the car and Matty ran straight through the house "hey auntie Spencer hey auntie Aria hey auntie Hanna" Matty said before running to his friends "hey Matty" all three girls said before laughing and standing up to go and say hi to Emily and Alison.

As Oscar walked through to see Jamie and gave him a high five, now that Sapphire had arrived Tilly, Laycie and Summer along with Sapphire all got into the pool in their bikinis and sat talking again, ten minutes later Toby shouted that the BBQ food was finally ready all four girls got out the pool and went to get plates before going and getting food of the BBQ and from the table inside.

(lLine break)

Once the BBQ was over all four girls went to Tilly's room to talk more about what Laycie had told them earlier.

"So" Tilly said as soon as she shut her bedroom door "tell us again about this guy" she begged and Laycie sighed "I met him in a bar called snookers or something like that he bought me a drink and we kinda" Laycie smiled at the memory.

"Kinda what kinda what" Sapphire asked "kinda had sex" Laycie finished and watched as Sapphire's, Tilly's and Summer's mouths dropped open. "you had sex with him?" Summer questioned and Laycie nodded turning her phone on a text coming through from Aidan, she smiled "is that him" Tilly asked "yes it's Aidan" Laycie said texting him back before hearing her mom shout.

"I think that's time for me to go guys see you on Monday having fun hating me Summer I'll have fun hating you" Laycie laughed and walked to Tilly's bedroom door "I always have fun hating you" Summer laughed as Laycie walked out the door and downstairs to her parents and siblings ready to go home.

(Line break)

Once Laycie had went home then Summer it was only Tilly and Sapphire left in Tilly's room they started talking about school "so Saph

Looking forward to swimming tomorrow you have a big meet soon don't you?" Tilly asked "yeah" Sapphire replied "what about you? You looking forward to getting back to field hockey?" She asked "yeah I am actually" Tilly said with a laugh which made Sapphire laugh.

"How is it I'm always the last one to arrive and the last one to leave" Sapphire says though her laughter "cos of your moms" Tilly says laughing "come on let's go downstairs Saph" Tilly says walking to her door as Sapphire follows.

Once they get down stairs Emily turns around "good your here honey we won't have to shout up for you then" she smiles at her daughter. "are we going now like momma?" sapphire asked her mom and Emily nodded as she hugged Spencer then Toby then the kids before walking to the door "bye guys" Emily shouted taking hold of Alison's hand "bye" Spencer shouted back as Sapphire and Tilly hug "bye Till see you on Monday" sapphire smiles "bye Saph yep see you Monday" Tilly says back with a smile.

(Line break)

Once Sapphire had arrived home she went to her bedroom to change. She had enjoyed seeing her three friends today and shocked at what Laycie had told them all, Sapphire looked at her phone before texting her boyfriend to tell him she would see him Monday and that she loved him.

Once getting a text back of him she smiled and turned her phone of getting into bed she was really tired. Before she could fall asleep she took of the bracelet that she had been given of Aria as a gift from the Fitz's family holiday, she put it on her bedside table and turned her light of going straight to sleep.

once again let me know what you think of the fanfic and if you have any ideas of what should happen to the characters in the next chapters let me know. Don't forget to review


	6. Back to boredom

**The next four chapters will be from the points of view from Laycie, Summer, Tilly and Sapphire. You will get to meet other people in the next four chapters as well. Hope you enjoy.**

(Laycie's Prov)

So it was now Monday and time for me to get up and ready for school. Why did the vacation have to end why do I have to go back to school? I wondered to myself as I could smell pancakes cooking downstairs.

"Come on Laycie it's time to get up and get ready for the day" I say to myself as I sit up in my bed and stop my alarm 7am flashing on my clock. I got out of bed and went to my closet getting out my new dress and shoes that my mom had bought me the other day when we had went shopping with Hanna and Summer.

Once I was finally dressed and put my makeup on it was time to put my jewellery on including my bracelet from Iceland. I went downstairs to the kitchen where my mom and dad where drinking coffee.

"Morning mom morning dad" I say as I walk into the kitchen and kiss both my parents on the cheek.

"Morning princess" my dad replies and kisses my cheek "how did you sleep" he asks me with a smile.

"Fine thank you daddy" I reply and smile back "who's taking me to school today" I ask him "you, mom or am I getting a lift with Jamie" I continue trying not to laugh of course I won't be getting a lift of jamie he will of left all ready.

"Your mom" my dad replies laughing "did you really think Jamie would give you a lift" my dad asks knowing my answer.

"No actually dad" I say laughing as my mom puts pancakes on my plate for me and hands me them.

"Thank you mom" I say as I sit in front of my plate.

"That's ok honey and good morning" my mom says before walking round to me and kissing my forehead before she heads upstairs to get my younger brother and sister up.

(Line break)

Once me and my family had finished out breakfast I re applied my lipgloss before putting my jacket on and walking to my moms car as I text Aidan " morning babe have a good first day" I text him before turning my moms car radio up as my favourite song comes on as I start singing along.

My mom smiles at me as she pulls up into the school car park and I finish singing looking at my phone as Aidan had texted me back to say good morning to me and wishing me a good day as well.

"Bye mom see you later" I say as I get out the car and smile.

"Bye Laycie have a good day and don't get into trouble. I'll pick you up after school love you" my mom replies.

"I'll try mom, you have a good day at work and I won't get into trouble I never do. See you later and love you to" I say back to her before I shut the car door and walk into the school halls.

(Line break)

As I walk down to my locker and look for Tilly and Sapphire I look around to see if I see anyone else I know. Nope no one yet just the new students that where just starting 8th grade people my sisters age and older but I couldn't see my sister.

After putting my jacket in my locker. I go to the office to see if I can have my time table so I can get to know what lessons I have already. When the women behind the desk says yes I smile and take it of her. Looking to see what my first lesson was.

After getting my timetable I go back to my locker to wait for my friends texting Aidan again. "Well I've got the lesson I hate first how's your first day going?" I text him and he replies "good I have a free period first period then some 16 year olds second period". I laugh at his text and watch for my friends again.

(Line break)

I'm starting to guess that Sapphire is going to be late like always but I don't know why Tilly isn't here yet she's never late. I walk towards my English lit classroom and decide to wait for them both outside there when I see Summer who just gives me a dirty. I try not to laugh I should be use to it by now we do hate each other after all.

I decide to listen to my iPad while I keep waiting for Tilly and Sapphire to show up. As I put my earphones in and press play love the way you lie starts to play and I sing along quietly.

I keep waiting for Tilly and Sapphire they both still haven't arrived yet. I think Sapphire had swim practice this morning so she should already be in school somewhere. I look around to see if I notice anyone I spot Sapphire's boyfriend Aaron he's the captain of the soccer team.

"Hey Aaron" I say as he walks up to me.

"Hey Laycie" Arron replies "you haven't seen Saph have you I've been looking everywhere for her" he asks me.

"I was about to ask you the same question" I tell him as I laugh "I know she had swimming this morning so I do t know where she is now she should of finished swimming at 20 past 8" I continue still laughing and Arron laughs too.

"Oh well " Arron says "I'll just wait here with you till she gets here then" he says smiling then hugs me "welcome back to school anyway did you have a good vacation" he asks.

"Yes" I reply nodding my head "it was ok" I smile "so how's your mom and dad" I ask him.

"They are good" he replies his mom and dad are two people my mom knew from school called Holden and Amy Strauss.

"That's good" I reply with a smile.

(line break)

It was getting close to the bell going for beginning of school and Tilly plus Sapphire still haven't turned up yet I'm starting to get worried so I text them both "where the hell are you schools starting soon!"

When I don't get a reply of one of them I just shrug thinking they will be here soon.

As I stand talking to Arron we laugh about how late Sapphire and Tilly are knowing they will turn up soon. As we are waiting for the bell to ring for first lesson looking in my English class room I can see my nana who still teaches at rosewood high. I smile at my nana who smiles back at me.

As I keep looking into my nana's class room someone taps me on the shoulder I turn around to see my brother stood behind me.

"Yes Jamie" I ask him wondering what he wants.

"Hey sis I just wanted to say have a good first day back" he replies before continuing. "I see you have our nana first lesson I have nana last lesson" he tells me and waves at our nana.

"Ok Jamie" I reply pretending to be interested not that I really am.

"I better head to my first class" my brother tells me before hugging me and leaving. That was weird he never ever speaks to me when I school I wonder what's up with him.

As the bell goes for beginning of school I walk into my nana's classroom. And right to the back making sure the two seats next to her are saved for Tilly and Sapphire as Arron takes his seat at the back as well. I laugh when I see Tilly and Sapphire run into class and right to the back, whispering to them when they sit down.

"Your both late today" I laugh as I say it and they both just nod mouthing that they will tell me why after class as my nana starts to talk

**and that was Laycie's prov what do you think that Tilly and Sapphire have to tell Laycie and where do you think Aidan is now teaching at? Review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Back to hating people I hate and like

**So this is Summer's point of view of being back to school is she excited or not and will she talk to Tilly, Sapphire or Laycie read and find out. **

(Summer's prov)

My alam goes of it's 7am time to go back to school. I get out of bed and go and pick out my new dress, shoes and purse that my mom had bought me getting dressed and putting on the bracelet Aria and her family had got me from Iceland I hear my mom shout.

"Guys breakfasts ready hurry up" is what my mom shouts. So I go down and eat my breakfast saying morning to my family as I walk into the kitchen and hugging my mom and dad.

"You looking forward to school today sweetie" my dad asks me and I shrug.

"I suppose" is all I reply I mean of course I'm not looking forward to school it's school after all and everyone hates school what was my dad thinking asking that.

"That means no then" my dad replies he can read me like a book so I just laugh. "Is it that obvious" I ask him as I start to eat my breakfast and smile at my little brother and sister who are messing on like always.

"Yes" my dad replies "it was that obvious Summer remember I am your dad and I can read you like a book" he tells me what I already knew.

"Summer" my mom says and I look at her.

"Yes mom" I ask her wondering what she wants it's probably to tell me to go and finish getting ready though.

"Go and finish getting ready for school we leave in five minutes" she tells me and I was right I knew she would tell me to finish getting ready so I go back upstairs and apply my makeup before going back down.

(Line break)

The drive to school was the usual my mom put on her cd she likes and sang along while I looked out the window. Waiting to be dropped of my friend Matti well Matilda but me and my friends call her Matti. Anyway Matti just text me saying there's a hot new art teacher so now I'm wanting my mom to hurry up.

"Have a good day" my mom says as she pulls up at school and stops the car.

"I will" I tell my mom as I get out "love you" I also tell her.

"Love you too honey" my mom says as I shut the door and she drives away. I walk into school and up to my group of school friends and we go and spy on the new art teacher, as we are watching him he is texting on his phone and smiling that must mean he's not single. Me and my friends look at each other and frown.

"If he was single I'd totally have him" Matti says to our group of friends and we laugh quietly.

"Well he can't be" I tell her "did you see him smile? That's the type of smile you smile if you just got a text of your girlfriend or boyfriend" I continue to say as my friends nod agreeing.

We head towards our English class as we talk about what today would hold. Our first lesson was with Laycie's grandmother and out second lesson being art, me and my friends had our fingers crossed that our art teacher for the year was the new one just so we could look at him all lesson.

As we arrived outside our English classroom I see Laycie walking towards it and I give her a dirty look. I obviously expected one back which I got at all my friends laughed.

"Summer" Matti said as she looked at me. "That idiot just gave you a dirty look are you going to let her get away with it" she asked me and I thought about it for a moment.

"It's only the first day back so this week I will, but if she does it anymore after this week then I will start having a go at her. Even if it's is front of her grandmothers classroom" I tell my friends answering Matti's question and they all nod.

"Good idea" you other friend Anya says with a smile "if her that Tilly or that Sapphire give you any trouble we know you'll sort them out" Anya finally finishes what she was saying with a smile as I nod my head.

"Talking of them two I wonder where they are" I say trying not to show I'm worried about them.

"Probably in the girls changing room together" Matti's says and all my friends laugh but I don't find it funny and just look a them.

"Sapphire's dating a guy remember so she's not like that" I remind them.

"Yeah but her moms are and she could turn out to be like them" Anya says and everyone laughs again I'm just glad that Sapphire's brother isn't around anywhere, goodness knows what would happen if he was.

(Line break)

I stand waiting for the bell to go for start of school and see Jamie Fitz walking over to his sister. I hope Laycie hadn't heard what Anya and Matti had been saying about Tilly and Sapphire just anew minutes ago as I knew she would tell her brother and then Jamie would tell Sapphire's brother.

I listen into their talk and feel happy when she doesn't tell him but what if she tells Tilly and Saph later I start to wonder. Maybe she would tell them that I didn't laugh and kinda had a go at them.

"Summer" Anya says trying to grab my attention as I watch Laycie and her brother talking.

"What" I ask annoyed and turn to Anya before seeing Arron and smiling at him as Arron smiles back.

"Second lesson me and the girls are going to pass notes around the class are you in on it?" Anya asks me getting my attention again and I nod.

"But maybe we could flirt with him" I tell my friends and they all agree that that's a good idea as well.

As there's still no sign of Tilly or Sapphire I text them both "where are you? Till your never later but Saph you usually are but still where are you girls class will start soon" I quickly send the text before putting my phone away annoyed when ep my phone doesn't go of saying I've got a text.

As I watch Laycie and Arron talking. I start to wish I could just go over and say hi but then the girls would get annoyed with me so I just shake that feeling away. As I turn and start to talk to my friends again and ask them about their vacations, they all seamed to have good ones and all bought me gifts but none as nice as the bracelet of the Fitz's.

As we keep waiting for the morning bell to goi keep glancing over to Laycie and Arron. It's not fair I just want to go over and say hi but I better not.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I quickly say to my friends before walking towards the door with the girl sign on it.

Once I'm finished I walk back out and back over to my group looking at the time as I see there's still no sign of Tilly or Saph.

*line break*

The morning bell goes for beginning of first period, I walk into class sitting with my group of friends in the bottom corner near the window since Laycie and Arron had too the top corner near the window.

Yet there was still no sigh of Till or Saph and class was about to start. They where so going to get a detention and on their first days back after Summer vacation as well. That didn't really bother me though as at least it wasn't me for once that would be getting the detention.

I glance at Laycie who is watching the door obviously thinking the same thing at me. I'm glad she doesn't see me look at her as I quickly look at the door before looking at the front of the classroom and smiling at Laycie's grandmother as she smiles at me.

Ella, Laycie's grandmother must of been waiting for the other people in class to show up as she hadn't started yet I wonder if she was going to let them of for being late or if it would be a detention like I said. As I see Tilly and Sapphire walk through the door I quietly give a sigh of relief and look to the front to see what Ella would say.

Ella said nothing so she must not of been bothered they where late. But as Oliver and Alexa Kahn walk through the door you can tell she's just letter people of with it being the first day back.

Oliver and Alexa are twins and the son and daughter of Noel Kahn. Well actually they are triplets but their sister was already in class as she's part of my group. I look at Anya who yes is the other Kahn sibling and she just shrugs not knowing why her brother and sister are late to class.

Once all the late people had arrived Ella had already started her lesson today she was telling us what we would be learning up until out November. So we all sat and listened to her.

**so that was the morning and first lesson from how Summer see's it. I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think and review. Thank you.**


	8. First time being late to class

**So now it's time to see what Tilly thinks about going back to school. What is Tilly up to in this chapter I wonder. **

(Tilly's prov)

So I'd woke up early and got ready for school before eating and getting dropped of my my mom I had a quick field hockey run through this morning so was in school before most of the other students.

As I sat talking to my Field hockey friends they all told me about their vacations and where admiring my bracelet as I was wearing the bracelet that I had been given of Aria, Ezra and family from their holiday to Iceland. I told my friends where I'd got it and they where all kind of jealous.

"Morning girls welcome back I hope your all ready to get back to Field hockey" the coach said as he walked in and we all nodded.

"That's good" he replied to out nods "now it's over to your team captain" he said as he pointed at me and I stood up.

"Hi guys and like coach just said welcome back, I fell like this year will be another win for us and I don't know if any of you feel like that as well, but just know that our team is the best, we have some of the best players in this school, and with me as your captain and Elle as my co captain I know we will make coach proud like always" I finish what I'm saying and everyone claps be for we put our hands in the middle of the circle and cheer.

(line break)

After field hockey run through. I went to the pool to meet Sapphire who was also in early cos it was back to swim training for her. I stood by the pool and watched my friend practise for about half a hour Before she got out of the pool and smiled at me.

"Hey Saph" I say with a smile and she smiles back.

"Hey Till I'd hug you but I'm wet" Sapphire laughs and I laugh as well.

"That's ok Saph" I tell her.

"Hey have you heard about the new art teacher" Sapphire asks me and I nod.

"I spotted him earlier when I walked in for field hockey" I tell my friend and she smiles.

"Hey Tilly" she says to me "we should go and look at him, after we've got out timetables to see what lessons we have though English is first" she continues with a laugh.

"Yeah we should" I tell her and we head to the changing rooms so Sapphire can get dry and changed back into her clothes.

(Line break)

After Sapphire as changed back into her clothes I notice she's also wearing the bracelet Aria had got her.

"I wonder is Summer will be wearing her bracelet" I say to Sapphire as I point at our bracelets and Sapphire laughs.

"Yeah I wonder" she says through her laughter making me laugh as we head out and go to get out timetables then head towards the art classroom to look at the new teacher.

As we stand looking at the new art teacher we take pictures of him to show Laycie incase she hadn't seen him yet. We wondered what Laycie would say about the new art as she loves art.

"I wonder if Laycie will like art more now since we don't have Mrs Barron anymore none of us liked her" I say to my friend and she laughs.

"Laycie as a boyfriend remember, but I have a boyfriend and I think I'll like art more now" Sapphire says laughing.

"Good point, but I think she will still like art more now I think all the girls will" I reply.

As me and Sapphire are talking the new art teacher looks out. We quickly stop talking and smile at him as he smiles back then we leave.

As we slowly walk to English we both gets texts first of Laycie then Summer both of them wondering where we are. We decided not to text back to make them worry more it was weird them both worrying about us I think to myself.

(Line break)

As me and Sapphire walk slowly to class it's getting close to the morning bell going. I've never been late to class before and I know that today was going to be my first and last time because if my parents found out I'd be dead.

"Saph my parents are going to kill me if they hear I was late to clas" I say looking at Sapphire who just laughs.

"I'm always late and not once have my moms killed me" Sapphire tells me.

"Well that's because your never late to you swim lessons, if you where late to them I'm sure your mother Emily would kill you" I tell her in a sarcastic voice and she just looks at me shaking her head.

"They wouldn't" Sapphire says "I've been late to them before, and they never even shouted at me I'm to perfect to be shouted at" she says making me laugh and shake my head.

"Your just lucky" I tell her "it's like if Laycie tried to skip English, Ezra and Aria would kill her cos they would get to know straight away" I say.

"Yeah but that's because Laycie's, nana Ella is the English teacher" she tells me and I just nod as the morning bell starts to ring and we both look at each other before running down the corridor to get to English.

(Line break)

As me and Sapphire walk into Ella's class we realise we aren't the only ones late thankfully. We smile at Ella and say sorry for being late before going to sit with Laycie and Sapphire's boyfriend Arron.

As me and Sapphire sit down we look at Laycie.

"Your both late today" she mouths at us.

"We will tell you why after class" we mouth back as Ella start the class.

As Ella is telling us what we will be learning up till November two of the Kahn triplets walk in. Why are they late they never are I wonder to myself as I see Sapphire and Arron having eye sex with each other. I look at Laycie who looks at Saph and Arron.

Laycie starts to laugh quietly setting me of but lucky Ella doesn't hear us laughing. As we write in out books I look at the back of Summer's head she hadn't heard me or Laycie laughing either.

**So Tilly was late to her first lesson uh oh what's happened there. At least she never got told of by Ella. I hope you like this chapter. Review please :). **


	9. 1000,000 times being late

(Sapphire's prov)

So I'd woke up at 6am, got dressed and done my hair before going downstairs and having some fruit for breakfast then leaving for a walk to school. Today was the first day back to school after vacation and it was also the first day back to swimming. I was actually looking forward to getting back to swimming.

On my way to school I stopped at the coffee shop and got myself a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream to go. As I waited for my order I texted some of my other swim team mates to see if they where heading to school yet.

When my hot chocolate was made and I had payed for it, I left and continued to walk to school putting my earphones in.

Once I had arrived at school my swim teammates all said hi time and hugged me. They all asked how my summer vacation had been and I told them it was good.

As we waited for coach Anderson to turn up. we all got ready to go into the pool for a swim putting our things in our lockers.

"Saph have you heard about the new art teacher" My best friend of the swim team Maddie asks me.

"Nope" I tell her politely.

"Omfg" Maddie says shocked "he's like really sexy I wonder if he's single" she tells me and I laugh as coach Anderson walks in.

(Line break)

As I do my last half an hour of my swimming I look up to see Tilly and smile at her but she doesn't smile back.

As I finish and get out the pool I walk up to her.

"Hey Saph" she says to me with a smile and I smile back.

"I'd hug you but I'm wet" I tell her as I get my breath back from all the swimming.

"That's ok" she tells me.

"Hey have you heard about the new art teacher" I ask her and she nods.

"I spotted him when I walked I. For field hockey" she tells me and I smile.

"Hey Tilly" I say to her "we should go and look at him, after we've got out timetables to see what lessons we have though English is first" I continue with a laugh.

Yeah we should" she tells me and we head to the changing rooms so I can get dry and changed back into my clothes.

(Line break)

After I have changed back into my clothes She notices I'm wearing the bracelet Aria had got me.

"I wonder is Summer will be wearing her bracelet" Tilly say to me as She points at our bracelets and I laughs.

"Yeah I wonder" say say through my laughter making her laugh as we head out and go to get our timetables then head towards the art classroom to look at the new teacher.

As we stand looking at the new art teacher we take pictures of him to show Laycie incase she hadn't seen him yet. We wondered what Laycie would say about the new art as she loves art.

"I wonder if Laycie will like art more now since we don't have Mrs Barron anymore none of us liked her" She say to me and I laugh.

"Laycie as a boyfriend remember, but I have a boyfriend and I think I'll like art more now" I tell Tilly laughing.

"Good point, but I think she will still like art more now I think all the girls will" She replies to me.

As Tilly and I are talking the new art teacher looks out. We quickly stop talking and smile at him as he smiles back then we leave.

As we slowly walk to English we both gets texts first of Laycie then Summer both of them wondering where we are. We decided not to text back to make them worry more.

(Line break)

As myself and Tilly slowly walk to class it was getting close to the morning bell going.

"Saph my parents are going to kill me if they hear I was late to class" Tilly says looking at me I just laugh.

"I'm always late and not once have my moms killed me" I tell her.

"Well that's because your never late to you swim lessons, if you where late to them I'm sure your mother Emily would kill you" She tells me in a sarcastic voice.

"They wouldn't" I tell my friend. "I've been late to them before, and they never even shouted at me I'm to perfect to be shouted at" I continue to say making her laugh.

"Your just lucky" she says "it's like if Laycie tried to skip English, Ezra and Aria would kill her cos they would get to know straight away" she continues saying.

"Yeah but that's because Laycie's, nana Ella is the English teacher" I say.

The morning bell starts to ring and we both look at each other before running down the corridor to get to English.

(Line break)

As myself and Tilly walk into Ella's class we realise we aren't the only ones late thankfully.

We smile at Ella and say sorry for being late before going to sit with Laycie and My boyfriend Arron.

As Tilly and I sit down we look at Laycie.

"Your both late today" she mouths at us.

"We will tell you why after class" we mouth back as Ella start the class.

As Ella is telling us what we will be learning up till November I look at my boyfriend and we start giving each other eye sex. Not hearing Laycie and Tilly laughing at us. Then we get on with our work I wonder why Summer hadn't turned round and said hi to us yet, but then again she was with her group of friends so we knew she wouldn't.

Once Ella's class had finished I walk out of class and wait for Arron, Laycie and Tilly. Laycie had walked over to her nana to talk to her nana before we head to our next lesson which is Art actually.


	10. The new art teacher

**In this chapter you will get Laycie's provs sometimes and other times not most of it not being in Laycie's prov though but anyway what's going to happen.**

(Laycie's prov)

So English had just finished and my nana had said see you tomorrow. Please don't tell me I have this boring lesson again tomorrow, I look at Saph and Tilly and smile.

"Wait for me outside class I'm just going to ask my gran something" I tell them both and they nod as they walk out the classroom and I walk to my nana.

"Mrs" I say looking at my nana as there's still some students in class.

"Yes miss Fitz" she asks me with a smile making me look down as I think up something.

"I won't be in English tomorrow as I have to do something" this was a lie unless I found something I had to do maybe audition for drama club or something I don't know. Still anything would be better then English.

"Ok thanks for telling me" she says I can tell she's going to tell my mom and dad though but I'll just say I have a audition for something even if that's a lie they should believe me.

"It's ok mrs bye" I say as I walk out the classroom to Sapphire and Tilly and smile at them.

"Hey" Tilly says to me.

"What did you guys want to tell me" I ask them wanting them to get straight to the point.

"There's a new art teacher" sapphire says.

"And hers really hot" Tilly tells me.

"Awesome" I say as I begin to walk. "Come on guys we don't want to be late for the new teacher" I tell them and they follow me

(End of Laycie's prov)

(Line break)

So this was Laycie-Louise Fitz about to bump I to Aidan for the first time again after the night in the bar. But she didn't know it was Aidan, I fact no one did.

As she walks with Tilly and Sapphire Laycie looks at her time table "so it's a mr A. Foster, that's what our new art teachers called" Laycie says as she opens the door to the science corridor. They had to walk through that corridor to get to art you see.

As Laycie sees the girls bathroom she looks to her friends "wait here for me girls I kinda need the toilet" she tells them and walks in to the bathroom, looking at her phone to see if Aidan had text and he had so she replied "aww good look babe hope the 16 year olds behave for you I'm of to my next lesson now which is actually are believe it or not"

Once she had been to the toilet,washed her hands and texted Aidan. Laycie walked back out to her friends and they began to walk to art again. All three of them excited for art they couldn't wait to have their first art lesson of the year. Not one of them new what would happen as soon as they walk through the art classroom door.

No one expected they where about to meet Aidan, the Aidan that Laycie had, had sex with I a bars girls bathroom. All they had to go on was their timetables and a mr A. Foster, after all A could stand for anything. Adam, Alfie, Alex or even Alan. Laycie didn't realise she was about to become a student to the lad she had just started dating, she was about to follow exactly in her moms footsteps.

As all three girls walked along to their class they wondered where Sapphire's boyfriend had gone to after all he had art as well. Maybe he had just walked on without them to give them some girl time and time to talk to each other. As the girls walked through the last doors of the science corridor and into the art corridor they could see everyone that had just been in their English class. Well everyone being all the girls looking into the art classroom at the new teacher.

(Line break)

Aidan was setting up for his first class unaware of the students watching him and unaware he was about to see Laycie again and realise she was actually 16. He had feel in love and had sex with a 16 year old, he was dating a 16 year old but he didn't know that just yet.

As he finished setting up his class he looked at his phone smiling as he spotted the text of Laycie he laughed a little then waited for the school bell to go ring for second lesson. He turned round to his board and wrote his name in all capitals on it so all the students would know his last name, but four of them already knew his first name not that he knew that.

As he looked through the register to see what his first students of the day where called he came across Laycie's name. In the register it was Laycie-Louise Fitz, but all the teachers called her Laycie and all her friends called her lay. Her family on the other had called her Laycie-Lou and she hated that nickname.

Aidan didn't know that that name he was looking at was the actual name of his girlfriend he just thought that it was someone with the same first name as his girl not that it actually was his girl. Time was going to change once he realised it actually was, would they stay together once they had both realised or would that be the end of it their relationship over just because he was her teacher. After all it didn't stop Laycie's mom at Laycie's age she still kept seeing Ezra.

Aidan went around the tables putting out books for his students still not realising that their was girls looking at him. Waiting for the bell to go so his students would walk in he decided to sit at his desk he decided to text Laycie to see how she was.

As Laycie read the text she smiled to herself. She was so happy that he had text her and texted him back, she still couldn't believe she had a boyfriend even if she had met him in a bar, did it really matter.

(Line break)

Laycie stood outside class and waited for the bell to go she really wanted to see what the fuss was about. She wanted to meet the new teacher. Laycie was surprised her mom and dad hadn't texted her yet to see how her first lesson of the year had went, but then again what would she tell them. She still had to decide what she would make up about why she had told her nana she wouldn't be I'm her class tomorrow.

As the bell went for class everyone started walking in. Laycie, Tilly, Sapphire and Arron walking right to the back they always had to sit at the back. As Laycie looked up and Aidan looked to the front both their eyes.

"Shit" Laycie whispered to herself as she realised.

Tilly and Sapphire looked at Laycie as they noticed her face and then they realised that the new teacher was actually Laycie's boyfriend. While Tilly and Sapphire where looking at Laycie Summer turned around to see what the fuss was about and mouthed to Laycie "is he the guy?" Laycie just nodded.

Aidan got on with the lesson and Laycie wrote in her book. Once everyone was busy doing some work Aidan walked up to Laycie and looked at her, Laycie looked up and smiled before mouthing "hi".

"Hi" Aidan mouths back before mouthing "we need to talk after class so stay back ok"

Laycie nods to say she will before getting back to her work. She looked up at Summer, as none of her girl gang did art Summer smiled at Laycie and Laycie smiled back.

(Line break)

After art Lqycie stayed sat at her seat and Tilly, Sapphire and Arron went out the class to wait for her. Once everyone had left Aidsn walked over to her.

"I thought you said you where in Hollis" he Said to her.

"No" she relied "you just thought I was cos I was in the bar and well the truth is I was just there cos my dad had pissed me of" Laycie looked down. "Please don't hate me please"

"I don't hate you Laycie I could never hate you we just can't have anyone knowing about this so keep it to yourself ok" he told her.

"Ok" she agreed "I better go my friends are waiting for me" Laycie walked out the class texting Aidan "love you text me your address and we can meet up there later". She walked up to Tilly and Sapphire and they went for lunch.

(Line break)

After they had all had lunch it was time for next lesson Laycie was happy as it was drama. She would find out if there would be drama auditions tomorrow when she had her nanas lesson so then she wouldn't be telling lies about it.

When they where all sat in drama they found out there was actually going to be drama auditions Laycie smiled her plan would actually work and she wouldn't have to go to English tomorrow. As they sat learning about the drama production this year Tilly and Sapphire kept looking at Laycie.

"What" Laycie whispered to them.

"What did he talk to you about" they both whispered back.

"I'll tell you later when there's only us" Laycie whispered back she was still shocked her boyfriend was now her art teacher and three of her friends knew she had to hope Summer wouldn't tell anyone and had to hope her parents, brothers or sister wouldn't find out. Never mind her grandma.

As their drama teacher told them about the play they would be doing all the students listened. Laycie thought that this play sounded awesome, Laycie had always loved doing drama things ever since she was younger she use to always pretend to be other people all the time she even use to play dress up.

Once drama was over it was time for the last lesson of the day this lesson being math. Laycie looked at Sapphire and Tilly who both sighed, not one in Laycie's drama class liked math and everyone always fell asleep when math was the last lesson of the day.

When everyone had arrived in math they all got to their tables putting their heads on the desk each one of them falling asleep. Laycie was the last one to fall asleep after checking her phone and seeing that Aidan had texted Laycie his address. Since everyone had fell asleep they weren't leaning any math and the math teacher was annoyed though all the math teachers where use to it already.

(Line break)

Finally school was over for the day. As Laycie waited for her mom to pick her up she talked to Tilly and Sapphire and also Summer who was also waiting for her mom.

"Look girls you can't tell anyone" Laycie told them.

"But why" Tilly asked.

"Because he's our teacher and we are his students if this comes out he could get arrested" Laycie told them seriously.

"Oh good point" Tilly replied.

"We won't tell anyone" Sapphire agreed and looked at Summer.

"Yeah we won't tell anyone" Summer agreed as Hanna pulled up and summer left.

Once Summer had left it was only Tilly, Sapphire and Laycie left to be picked up who's parent would turn up now all three of them wondered. As they where waiting they. Watched as teachers left, Laycie's grandma being the first and Aidan being the last to leave. Once all the teachers had left it was only that principle left to go home and also Spencer had been to collect Tilly so now it was Sapphire and Laycie left to go home.

Once Laycie and Sapphire had both been picked up at the same time and both went home, Laycie got in and changed telling her parents she was going round a friends for a couple of hours.

(Line break)

So Laycie had now arrived at Aidan's house and they where eating food and talking about their days. Both of them still couldn't believe what had happened to them earlier but they decided to keep dating. All things where going well at the moment but after all four days ago they had, had sex without protection so anything could happen in the next week or two.

After Laycie and Aidan had finished eating and cuddling it was time for Laycie to go home.

"Aidan can you drop me of just around the corner of my house please" Laycie asked him.

"Of course baby anything for you my little cutie" Aidan replied with a smile as he stood up and handed Laycie her jacket.

As Aidan drove Laycie home they sat listing to music and smiling. Once Aidan had pulled up where Laycie had said he kissed her cheek and Laycie smiled.

"See you tomorrow Aidan" Laycie said still smiling.

"See you tomorrow Laycie and I hope you behave for my classes I don't want to have to keep you back all the time" Aidan said with a smirk.

"I always behave mr Foster" Laycie said with a smirk before kissing Aidan on the lips and getting out the car going back to her mom and dad's. She still couldn't believe she was dating her teacher let's just hope no one found out.

**I need your help guys shall I put a Summer prov in the next chapter or no provs. Let me know wahy you all think and tell me about this chapter thank you all for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks guys and I really hope you like this chapter. **


	11. My name is Summer Marie Rivers

**This is Summer's chapter there might be a prov from Summer half way through the chapter and there might not be. This chapter will explain what they did in their English class and also some more things that you didn't already know about Summer Rivers enjoy. **

So Summer was sat in her English class they had been told what they where going to have to do till November but right now they where having to write about themselves. So she got her book out ready to write wondering what she could write about herself, what could she wrote about herself everyone already knew everything about her, everyone knew who her friends and boyfriend was.

As she kept thinking what she could write about she looked around at her friends all of them already writing. She really didn't know what to write about she couldn't think of anything. Should she write about her family, her friends or something else about her. What to write about though she just didn't know.

She kept thinking still nothing came to mind what was wrong with her why couldn't she think of anything to write about. Usually she would of finished her work by now but she hadn't even started yet she needed to start though they where going to have to read them out on Friday.

Finally she thought of something to write about so she picked up her pen and started writing.

(Line break)

(Summer's prov plus what she writes)

So I begin to write in my book with the title about me.

My name is Summer Marie Rivers. I am the oldest child of Caleb and Hanna Rivers, my younger siblings are called Liam Matthew Rivers and Becky Maddison Rivers. Liam is 13 years of age and Becky is 9 years of age. We dont always get on but no one ever gets on with their siblings.

My mom Hanna Rivers is the best she told me when she was in high school she had lots of friends and was part of a couple of clubs. She also told me that she and her friends where awesome in school. Now my mom works doing her dream job she designs clothes as well as models, who would think that a girl from Rosewood would do that.

My dad Caleb rivers is cool. His mom my grandma is rich kind of and I always get spoilt of her, I love my dad to bits because I'm his little girl. I've always been a daddy's girl and that will never change. As for my dad's job he works in the iPhone store because he is good at fixing things like computers and phones he told me he's always been good at things like that.

My brother Liam Matthew Rivers is annoying he turned 13 just before school started again and had a big party. Me and him always get into fights but if anyone hurt him I'd hurt them. Liam was born three weeks early you see so I think of it as my job to look after him although he always says he doesn't need to be looked after by me.

Then there's Becky Maddison Rivers my baby sister who's 9 she is pretty cool and tries to be like me. She dresses like me and acts like me which I think is cute but also annoying. Though like Liam, if anyone hurt Becky I'd hurt them after all she is my little sister and she looks up to me so I should watch out for her.

And that's my family. Now onto my friends, I have a lot of friends I wouldn't be able to count them all all my friends are the best. My best friend is Matilda Hobbs, she is the daughter of Travis Hobbs who my mom once dated.

My other best friends are Anya Kahn, Lola Ackhard, Terri Gottesman, Amy Campbell, Alice Campbell, Laura Hobbs, Holly Strauss, Gabby Gotesman and Sarah Kahn yes I know five of them are seniors but they are still part of my group of friends. Anyway what does it matter who your friends are as long as you all get on well.

I am dating one of the hottest guys in school who is Lola's older brother by a year Jayden Ackhard. So he is 17 coming up 18, me and him met when I was at Lola's birthday one year and we have been dating for a year now. I love him and he is the best I don't know what I would do without him.

The people I don't really get along with are Laycie- Louise Fitz, Tilly- Veronica Cavanaugh and Sapphire- Jem Fields-DiLaurentis. Yes they might be the daughters of my moms best friends but that doesn't mean I have to like them, even though I do have to go to Tilly's annual before school Summer BBQ it's always boring.

And well that's everything about me Summer Marie Rivers born in the Summer time of course because of my name and I am 16 years of age. I hope you now know more about my family and friends then you did before and more about my boyfriend then you did before thank you for listening.

(Line break)

So I'd finished my thing about myself putting in a lie as obviously I don't hate Tilly and Sapphire but my school friends don't know that and I only hate Laycie when not around Tilly. But now English is over and it's time for art yey hot new teacher time.

(End of Summer's prov)

So Summer and her friends walk to art Summer unaware she is about to meet Laycie's boyfriend. Meeting up with Jayden on the way as he doesn't have a lesson next it was his free period. Summer and the others didn't have a free period till Wednesday and one of their lessons one the day was going to be the sleeping lesson, well math actually but everyone slept in that lesson.

As the bell went for next lesson Summer and her friends sat at the front because Laycie and them had got the back seats again, they aways got the back seats that was not fair it made Summer wish she could just be friends with them. Summer, Anya and Matti all couldn't stop looking at the new art teacher and noticed that when he turned around he looked shocked but they didn't understand why.

Once Mr Foster stopped looking shocked and got on with telling everyone today's lesson Summer looked at the back to see what he had been shocked about noticing Laycie she mouthed "was he shocked at seeing you or something" lucky all the other students had their heads looking down, Laycie nodded and Summer realised that he was the guy Laycie had told them about at Tilly's BBQ.

After art it was time for lunch which was a good thing because Summer was starving. Summer got her food before sitting with all her friends and boyfriend. Lunch was fun , Summer loved her food today but she knew next she had drama and none of her gang of friends did drama only Arron, Laycie, Tilly and Sapphire. At least Summer would get to hang with them which to her was a good thing.

(Line break)

So lunch was over and now it was drama time Arron Laycie Tilly and Sapphire where stood waiting to go in with Tilly's boyfriend Adam who was Arron's twin brother though Arron and Adam also had two sisters the Sam age as them as they where quadruplets their sisters where called Arabella and Abbie, they where also stood with Tilly and them.

As Summer walked up to the Sapphire smiled at her all the others shocked to see Summer walking over to them she never did in school. She always pretended she didn't know them when it came to being in school so why now was it because none of her friends did drama and she didn't want to be alone.

"Hi" Summer said as she walked up to them.

"Hi" sapphire replied with a small smile.

"Art was good wasn't it" Summer asked them to see what Laycie's reaction would be.

"Yeah" Laycie replied with a nod not wanting Arron, Adam, Arabella and Abbie to ask why and happy when they didn't.

"Come on just because the new art teacher is better then Mrs Barron" Arron decided to say to see what the others would say.

"Come on the new art teacher is hot no offence Adam" Tilly replied to her boyfriends brother.

"None taken babe" adam replied and kissed Tilly's cheek.

"I wonder if he's single" Arabella commented.

"Bella! He's our teacher that would be so wrong!" Abbie told her sister, before looking at Laycie who just rolled her eyes.

"What" Laycie asked noticing them looking at her.

"What was with the eye roll" Abbie asked.

"Oh nothing Abbie I just can't believe you guys are talking about our new art teacher like this I mean he's nothing special" Laycie replied and Tilly give her the oh come on Laycie, me, Saph and Summer know your secret look.

Laycie just looked at Tilly before continuing "yeah he might be nice looking but you can't fantasies about being his girlfriend it's wrong and anyway he's probably all ready taken because of how hot he is".

(Line break)

Just then the bell went to go into class so they all went into class and sat together. The drama teacher Mrs Smith told them that tomorrow would be drama play auditions and everyone decided to try out since they would get to miss English. Everyone including Summer loved the drama play productions they where always fun.

Mrs Smith told everyone in class about the play it was a play about being bullied and it sounded really good. After mrs Smith had handed the scripts out for the play, everyone sat reading it Summer liked the part about the girl getting bullied it was this girl and her three best friends she thought maybe her, Laycie, Sapphire and Tilly could be the four getting bullied it ment they would get more time to hang around with each other.

Mrs Smith told them that there was going to be songs made for thr play by parents of students in the drama class and that everyone had to ask their parents to help. Summer was sure her mom and dad would help because they had told her that when they where in high school they got bullied.

"Mrs Smith can I text my mom and ask her now" Summer asked the teacher and the teacher nodded so Summer texted her mom "hey mom Mrs Smith the drama teacher wants to know if you and daddy will help with this years play about bullying. Let my know love ya Summer xoxo". Summer waited for hr mom to reply and once she had she looked up.

"My mom said she and my dad will help with the play Mrs Smith" Summer said to the teacher and the teacher nodded writing in her book that Summer's parents had said yes.

"Ok class the rest of you don't forget to ask your parents and I'll see you all tomorrow when your suppose to have English bye guys" Mrs Smith said to the class just before the bell went for end of class.

(Line break)

Now it was time for math the last lesson of the day the lesson everyone slept in because no one liked math. The math teacher even knew that. Their math teacher was called Mr Twiddle and even he knew his class hated math cos every time he went to ask his class a question they would all be asleep.

While they all sat in math Mr Twiddle was talking. Every single person fell asleep starting from the back going to the front, this was going to be a fun lesson for their math teacher. The students first lesson back of vacation and they all fall asleep straight away just because it was math.

All the boys where snoring like always and the girls just sleeping normally. The only person to wake up was Summer who needed to use the toilet so Me Twiddle let her. Once Summer had arrived back from the girls toilets she went back to sleep, the bell would be going soon for end of school and everyone would wake up and run out of the classroom.

Mr Twiddle sat in his seat and watched his class sleeping waiting for the bell to go for end of school. It felt like ages waiting for the bell to ring and he was getting bored just once he wanted to teach these students something but he never could, was his lessons boring was that why they all fell asleep every lesson or was it just because they hated math could someone please tell him he would like to know. He always thought of going to the principle but never did.

(Line break)

Finally the bell went for the end of school and the hole class woke up running out his classroom. Mr Twiddle just laughs and said bye to his class as they all left. After that he packed his things away and went to the staff room for the meeting that was going on maybe he should tell the principle then about his class he thought.

Once by one each student left either walking, on the bus, or in a car. The only ones now left where Laycie, Sapphire, Summer and Tilly. As Laycie wasn't getting a lift of her older brother and nor was Sapphire, they also had to wait for Amie, Liam, Samuel and Angel who had just had their first days are Rosewood high and where at the new students assembly.

As they waited for their parents and younger siblings they decided to talk about different things till suddenly Laycie said.

"Look girls you can't tell anyone" making Tilly Sapphire and Summer look at her.

"But why" Tilly asked

Laycie explained he could get arrested if it came out him being their teacher and them being his students. Tilly pointed that, that was a good point and they all agreed that they would keep it between themselves. As they kept waiting for their moms they all had a laugh who's mom was going to turn up first they wondered seeing their younger siblings come out and sit next to them.

The first mother to turn up was Hanna so Summer and Liam left leaving only Laycie, Sapphire and Tilly along with their younger siblings. While they wait they watched the teachers leave watching first it was Laycie's grandma grandma to leave, and last it was Aidan after a while Spencer arrived talking Tilly and Samuel home.

So after a while Laycie and Amie and Sapphire and Angel had been picked up and taken home.

(Line break)

After Summer got home from school her parents asked her about her day and she told them it was good before sitting down to eat. After they had eaten Summer explained about the play and what the parents had to do smiling when she spotted her mom and dad nodding happily.

"So all we have to do is write a song for it" Hanna asked her daughter.

"Yeah mom that's all you have to do but it has to be about bullying" Summer answered.

"Well I'm sure me and your dad will come up with a good one" Hanna replied.

"Ok mom thank you is it ok if I go for a bath now" Summer asked her mom and Hanna nodded.

After Summer had, had her bath and got ready for bed she went back downstairs to her mom and dad who where starting to write the song for Summer's drama class they had decided to write on about being bullied via texts and also threatened via text and decided to called the song who was A.

Summer stood at the door way listening to her mom and dad singing the song they where writing and smiled as it was really good this was the song they where writing for her she was so proud of her parents and loved them so much.

**Don't forget to read and review thank you all hope you like this chapter the next chapters will be Tilly and Sapphire****then the fun will start is A going to mess with them. **


	12. Dramatic

**So Tilly's chapter will just talk about the day starting from drama to home time. Then what she did at home that day also it will tell you more about her herself and about her boyfriend.**

(Tilly's prov)

So we had all just had lunch and now where in drama class I love drama class getting to be with my friends and my boyfriend it's fun. I turn to Laycie with a smile and she smiles back at me we've been best friends since kindergarten, Laycie and Summer where best friends in kindergarten as well I don't know what happened between them.

So anyway I sit next to my boyfriend Adam and my friends Laycie, Sapphire, Summer, Arron, Arabella and Abbie. Adam, Arron, Arabella and Abbie are brothers and sisters as they are quadruplets. We are all the best of friends and I love Adam to bits we have been seeing each other for two years.

Anyway our drama teacher is telling us about the play we are going to be doing it's about bullying and she wants us to ask our parents to get involved. Summer being the teachers pet asks ,mrs if she can text her mom then and there and the teacher says yes, I'm dying to laugh but I don't because I'm not that mean not like Summer anyway.

I stilly can't believe that Laycie's boyfriend is our new art teacher that must be hard on Laycie her boyfriend being her teacher how complicated it must be for her I'm glad my life isn't that complicated. Anyway this play sounds really good, me, Laycie, Sapphire and Summer decided that we wanted to be the group of friends being bullied.

Drama is such a fun lesson but sometimes it can be dramatic. I love drama though it's one of my favourite lessons in school, I think that's because it's one of the lessons that we get to talk to our friends in without getting shouted at plus when we get told what lessons we have to miss to audition it always seams to be the lesson Laycie hates the most which is her grandmothers class

(End of Tilly's prov)

(Line break)

The bell had went for next lesson so they all headed to math falling asleep in the class and not waking back up till the bell went for end of class. They all hurried out the class to go and wait for their moms thankful school was over for the day. Sapphire, Summer and Tilly really wanting to know what Laycie had to say for herself as well.

As they waited for their moms they had a good talk about Aidan, Laycie warning them not to tell anyone after all Aidan could get arrested if it came out and no one wanted that he was the best thing to happen to Rosewood high, well second best after mrs Barron leaving everyone disliked mrs Barron and they even give her the nickname of the boring baroness.

Summer's mom was the first to come and pick up Summer and her brother followed by Tilly's mom picking up Tilly and her brother all the teachers had left by this time and Laycie and her sister plus Sapphire and her sister where waiting for their moms to come. After all Laycie did have plans to go and see Aidan and Sapphire had plans to but they where really wanting to get home first.

After Aria and Emily had been and picked up Laycie and Amie and Sapphire and Angel had gone there school looked deserted apart from one person wearing a black hoodie, you couldn't see this persons face and it was unlikely they went to Rosewood high. No one had spotted the black hoodie cos if Aria or Emily had they would of been worried because they would of knew exactly who it was.

(Line break)

Tilly had got home and went and got changed she was going out with Adam on a date to night she loved her and Adam's date nights they where always fun. She knew for a fact her best friend would be having date nights with the teacher from now on and Tilly thought that was funny.

Tilly sat waiting for Adam to pick her up. He was picking her up at 6:30pm and it was now 6:20pm so she only had ten minutes left she finished applying her makeup and put her heals on as she waited for the knock on the door. Once she heard the door she skipped to it and opened it.

"Hey baby" Tilly said as she smiled seeing Adam

"Hey cutie" Adam replied kissing his girl "you ready for our date" he asked her.

"Yes" Laycie replied before shouting bye to her mom and dad and walking out the house.

Their date was the usually movie and a meal but Laycie loved spending time with adam. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she was so in love.

(Line break)

After Tilly's date night was over it was time to go home. Adam dropped her of and Tilly walked into the house with a big smile on her face she had enjoyed that dated night a lot, to her it was the best date night ever she went into the livingroom and sat on the couch still smiling to herself not noticing that her mom and dad where in the kitchen.

"How was your date night Tilly" Toby said as he walked in from the kitchen.

"It was good thanks daddy" Tilly replied still smiling.

"That's good princess" Toby replied just as Spencer walked in and smiled at the.

"Hey mom" Tilly said seeing Spencer.

"Hey honey" Spencer replied.

"Mom, dad my drama teacher would like you to help with the play we are going to be doing, it's about bullying, she wants you to write a song for it or something, I have to let my teacher know by tomorrow" Tilly tells her parents.

"We will help" Spencer agrees.

"Yes we will write a song for it" Toby agrees.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad, I'm going to go to bed now" Tilly says standing up.

"Ok night baby girl" Spencer and Toby say together laughing.

"Night mommy, night daddy" Tilly replies and goes to bed

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. What do you guys think about how I introduced A into it, read and review thank you everyone. Sapphire's chapter will be up soon he chapter will start after school.**


	13. After school

**This is Sapphire's last chapter before things turn evil, it will start after she was picked up by Emily and you will get to know what she gets up to on a school night hope you enjoy.**

(Sapphire's prov)

So I got home went to my room and started playing my music. All you can hear is Bars and Melody hopeful I start singing along.

"Cos I'm hopeful yes I am hopeful for today, take this music and use it let it take you away, and be hopeful hopeful and he'll make a way, I know it ain't easy but that's ok just be hopeful"

I keep singing the song and doing the rap parts of the song as well. This is one of my favourite song it's really good and about bullying. The group won the uk version of Americas got talent I guess it's called Britons got talent or something like that.

My moms shout at me to turn my music down so I do. I start getting ready as I'm going out with Arron soon it. It will be to mine and his special place, I think Tilly and Adam where having a date night tonight as well but theirs will be a movie and food.

Mine and Arron's are always better we go for food then go to the park it's just our special thing we also go to our special place but that's a secret place so I can't tell anybody.

As I finish getting ready I look out my window there's no sign of Arron yet. I go downstairs and both my moms smile at me I smile back at them before drinking some water.

"You look cute honey" my mom Emily says to me.

"Thanks" I replied

"So where's he taking you tonight" my mom Alison asks.

"The usual" I tell her and go to the living room to wait.

Once Arron had arrived. I left the house and got into his care giving him a kiss on the cheek before he started to drive to our favourite restraint, Arron always treats me well and that's why I love him

(End of sapphire's prov)

(Line break)

Once Arron and Sapphire had arrived at their favourite restraint their was already a table booked for them. You see Arron was like that always thinking of his girl,that's why Sapphire loved him so much.

To Sapphire their was no one better then her Arron. He was better then all the boys in Rosewood high put together and no one could tell her different she was so much loved up.

As they ordered their food Sapphire couldn't stop smiling at Arron. Who could blame her he was nice looking after all, well at least to her he was nice looking anyway it didn't matter what anyone else thought, he was her boyfriend and that was that.

"What you so happy about babe" Arron ask Sapphire spotting her smile.

"Being here with you" Sapphire told him which made him smile.

"I love you Saph" Arron told her.

"I love you too" Sapphire replied and they waited for their food.

Once their food had arrived they began to eat. They had ordered what they alway order. Sapphire's pizza and Arron's pasta, they also had a glass of cola each. Sapphire loved the pizza from this restraint it was the best she had ever had.

After their main courses they both ordered puddings. Ordering what they always ordered again, ice cream sundaes, they loved ice cream sundaes you see because of the amount of chocolate assume they had in and on the sundaes, yes it was sickly but they didn't care.

Once they had finished Arron ask for the bill. Arron was a gentleman and always payed Sapphire never had too even though she always offered he always told her no that it was his job to pay not hers.

Once they had payed the both stood up. Sapphire needed the bathroom so Arron told her he would wait for her while she went to the bathroom. After she had finished she walked back up to Arron and kissed him before they left to Arron's car.

(Line break)

Once in the car they drove to the park and went on the swings. This was one if Sapphire's favourite things to do she absolutely loved the park and swings.

"Arron" Sapphire asked.

"Yes Saph" Arron replied.

"Did you tell your parents about Our drama teacher wanting help with the play" she asked him.

"Yeah and they said they will. Did you ask your moms" Arron replied.

"Nope not yet I'm going to later" she told him with a smile.

They sat on the swings for about three hours. Before getting back into the car to go to their special place, they where glad to get to their special place, once they had arrived because not their friends nor parents knew about this place and they could do what ever they wanted.

They sat and cuddled for ages. As both of them were not ready to take it further and have sex just yet and they didn't want to till both of them where ready, which was weird as they had been dating for ages but it was up to them when they did it and no one else had a say in it.

They decided to watch a DVD for the rest of the time before Sapphire had to go home. They watched their favourite film the parent trap, they both liked the film because it was a Disney film and they found it funny. Plus Lindsey Lohan was it it she played the twins.

Once the film was over they cuddled again for another half a hour. Sapphire liked being able to lay her head on Arron's chest and Arron liked being able to hold his girl and keeping her safe though he didn't really need to she was safe enough and no one was after her.

Once it was time to leave they went back to Arron's car, and talk all the way back to Sapphire's house. They didn't talk about anything interesting though just what lessons they both had tomorrow.

Soon Arron had arrived at Sapphire's house. He stopped the car and walked her to her front door kissing her before she went into the house and closed the door. The toe of them where so loved up it was unreal.

(Line break)

Once Sapphire had sat in the couch. She waited for her moms to come in to ask her how the date had went, like they always did, it was starting to become old now as Sapphire always gave the same answer. Sure enough ten minutes later they walked in.

"Hey honey how was your date" Emily ask.

"It was good thanks" Sapphire replied.

"Go anywhere nice" Alison asked.

"The same place as always" Sapphire said with a small laugh and Emily and Alison laughed too.

"Moms" Sapphire said with a smile.

"Yes honey" Emily and Alison both asked.

"My drama teacher wants to know if you both could help with the play this year" she tells her moms.

"Of course we can" Emily replies.

"What is it about" Alison asks.

"Bullying" Sapph replies "she wants parents to write songs for it or something" she continues to say.

"Well of course we will help" Alison tells her daughter "it would be mine and your mothers pleasure" she continues with a smile and kisses Emily's cheek.

"Ok thank you" Sapphire says standing up "I'm going to go to bed now I got swim in the morning like always" she says before heading upstairs to bed.

Once Sapphire had got changed and into bed she fell straight asleep ready for tomorrow's fun day.

**And that's Sapphire's chapter done. The fun will start in the next chapter where A might just come into it, please read and review and I will get the next chapter to you ASAP. **


	14. Drama day no English yey

**You might see A in this chapter again but there's not going to be any texts for Laycie just yet enjoy guys :) **

It was the second day of school. The fist day of skipping English for Laycie-Louise Fitz and she had woke up early so ready for the day, she couldn't wait for drama class today mainly because she didn't have to go to English, but hey she had art as well and she was so looking forward to that. Another lesson with her boyfriend.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen noticing her parents nor sibling where up yet, she made herself some breakfast and began to eat. Deciding how she was going to tell her parents about the drama thing today hoping they wouldn't be mad that she was missing English just to do something with the drama.

Once her parents had came downstairs and made themselves some breakfast. Before sitting down and noticing her, they smiled at their oldest daughter and Laycie smiled back at her parents wondering if her nana had said anything about the day before to them yet but hoping her nana hadn't, Laycie began to talk.

"Mommy, daddy. You know my drama teacher" Laycie asked her parents.

"Yes honey" Aria replied.

"What about her" Ezra ask

"Well she wants parents to help with writing songs for the play we are doing" Laycie tells them.

"What's it about" Aria asked.

"Bullying" Laycie replied.

"We will help" Ezra tells his daughter.

"Thank you" Laycie replied with a smile "oh and I won't be in nanas class today because drama auditions are same time as English" she continues to tell them.

"That's ok honey" Aria tells Laycie and Laycie smiles.

"Thanks mom I'm going to walk to school today bye" she walked

"Ok honey bye" her mom and dad both said together.

(Line break)

Laycie left the house and walked to her boyfriend knowing he won't of left just yet, after all school wouldn't be open yet. Once she had arrived she knocked and waited for him to answer smiling once he did. Aidan smiled back surprised but happy to see her

"Hey baby" Laycie said as she walked in.

"Hey what are you doing here" Aidan replied.

"Wanted to see my boyfriend before school" Laycie told him.

"You mean before I become your teacher" Aidan asked her.

"Yes" Laycie said giggling.

Aidan smiled again and kissed her deeply, Laycie kissing back she loved the way his lips felt on hers they where just the best feeling ever and she was glad she had met him even though he turned out to be her teacher, she didn't care it doesn't matter who you fall in love with after all does it.

Aidan looked at Laycie with a smile and kissed her again before looking at the time.

"You better be going babe don't want to be late to school and I don't want to be late to work" he told her

"Ok baby see you in art" she replied before kissing him one last time and leaving.

(Line break)

Once Laycie had arrived at school she went to meet Tilly, Sapphire and the gang before heading to their first lesson which was art believe it or not. Laycie wondered of Aidan had arrived yet or if she was the first on there, but with first lesson being art and second one being sports Laycie was happy although she hated sports.

So today went art, sports, double drama which where auditions and lesson then computers so three of her favourite lessons and one she hated and she hated sports more then English and math put together.

As Laycie and her friends walk towards the art room they spotted Aidan walking to the classroom. Laycie laughed to herself knowing no one else would know why before herself, Tilly, Sapphire, Arabella and Abie wolf whistled making Aidan turn around.

"Hi Mr Foster" Laycie said with a smile.

"Morning girls" Aidan replied.

"Don't worry sir we weren't whistling at you" Tilly lied.

"Good because I am you teacher" Aidan replied.

"We know sir" Sapphire said.

"See you in class sir" Laycie said, as they walked past Aidan and she turned her head to look at him.

"See you in class girls" Aidan replied,as he secretly shook his head at Laycie to say I'll get you back missy.

Once they had arrived outside the art classroom door. All that was left to do was wait for Aidan and wait for the bell to go for first lesson. Once Aidan had went into the classroom and the bell had went they all went and got into their seats.

Laycie still couldn't believe she had just wound Aidan up and Aidan stood there teaching. Once he had got the class of to work he walked up to Laycie and handed her a note. The note said "come round mine after school again babe as I have something for you". Laycie smiled and nodded.

Soon the bell went for end of class and everyone stood up. Laycie waited to see if Aidan would tell her to stay back after class, smirking when he did she told her friends to wait for her outside the door again and they nodded.

"Yes me Foster" she asked after the hole class had left.

"Nothing" Aidan replied.

"Then why keep me back" she asked.

"Just so I could wind you up" he told her.

"Ok see you tomorrow" she said actually meaning see you tonight.

(Line break)

Now it was time for sport. They all got chanced and went onto the field to do some running, this was what Laycie hated about sport, running. To Laycie running was boring she'd rather do something else other then running anything else would be better to Laycie anyway. Tilly and Sapphire where use to running so they just got on with it.

"You know if you where pregnant you wouldn't have to do sport" Tilly said as she ran next to Laycie.

"Yeah I know" Laycie said with a laugh "but then you know what would happen" Laycie continued.

"Your parents would kill you" Tilly commented.

"And my secret would get out" Laycie added.

"Good point" Tilly laughed.

"I know. But I still hate running" Laycie told her friend.

"Get Aria to write you a sick note then" Tilly said.

"I will" Laycie replied.

After about a hour of running it was time to go and change. Finally time for drama Laycie thought to herself, there was something good about it been double drama next. Maybe because one of the lessons was suppose to be English but she got out of it because Of drama auditions, maybe that was the good thing.

(Line break)

Abbie, Adam, Arabella, Arron, Laycie, Tilly, Sapphire and Summer all sat in the drama room after telling Mrs Smith that their parents had all said they would help with the play. They where looking forward to auditions, they had all just had their lunch then went to drama as soon as the bell rang for third lesson.

"Right everyone" mrs smith called. "First we will have the people auditioning to be the four best friends, so if you can all line up please" she continued to ask.

Laycie, Tilly, Sapphire and Summer stood up surprised when the noticed they where the only ones. They went onto the stage to audition for their parts, knowing that they would get the parts now since no one else was auditioning for the four best friends that got bullied.

"Next please" mrs Smith called.

"We where the only ones mrs" Laycie told her.

"Oh well in that case you four get the parts so who would you like to be" mrs Smith asked,

"I'd like to be Annie please" Laycie replied the part of Annie sounded just like her, the quiet girl of the group.

"I'd like the part of Stacy please" Tilly replied after Laycie the part of Stacy sounding like her.

"I'd like to be holly please" said Summer, holly sounded just like her.

"And I wanted Ellie please mrs" Sapphire answered Ellie like all the others, Ellie sounded like Sapphire.

"Ok girls" mrs Smith replied "now we need the part of the boyfriends and girlfriend filled out, so come and sit with me please girls" she told the girls and they did as they where asked.

Once all the parts had been done Abbie had got the part of Poppy who was Ellie's girlfriend. Adam the part of Tommy who was Stacy's boyfriend, Arron got the part of Chris, Holly's boyfriend and another guy they where friends with called Ben who was actually Sapphire's cousin got the part of Eric who was Annie's boyfriend and also the English teacher. Little did the girls know they where actually playing the roles of the moms except Alison, but the names had been changed, as the play was actually based on them and everything they had went through in high school.

Sapphire didn't mind Arron playing the role of Summer's boyfriend as Sapphire had to pretend to be into girls for the play. So with all auditions over with and the bell going for last lesson it was time for drama again, they all went and sat with their little groups and mrs Smith handed everyone a little that explained what the play was about, they where to had the letter to their parents.

After the letters had been handed out they got on with learning their lines as mrs Smith also gave everyone their lines, this play was going to be Amazing Laycie thought to herself. She couldn't wait to give her mom and dad the letter about the play and couldn't wait to see what part her sister was given.

(Line break)

So double drama was over and it was now home time. As always Laycie, Tilly, Sapphire and Summer where the last ones waiting to be picked up. As they waited for their moms the didn't realise that a black hooded figure was watching them, they all watched as the teachers left one by one then all of their moms turned up at the same time, which was unusually weird they usually always turned up at different times or two at a time, not all of them together.

They all got into their moms cars and went home still unaware of the black hooded figure that had been watching them. Once they had all arrived home they all give their parents the letter of mrs Smith, before doing their usual after school thing of getting changed as once again Laycie was going round Aidan's, Tilly was going out with Adam, Sapphire was going out with Arron and Summer was going out with her Friends.

As Alsion, Aria, Caleb, Emily, Ezra, Hanna, Spencer and Toby all read the letters that each one of their daughters had gave to them the girls realised the play was about them and texted each other to see if they had got the letter, to be honest they all actually agreed with the play as people needed to know what they had went thought after thinking one of their best friends was dead to getting texts of A never mind nearly getting killed by A.

Obviously they decided not to tell Laycie, Tilly, Sapphire and Summer that the play was about them but they wanted to know who their daughters had got the parts of. But they had all went out. Sapphire and Arron at their usual place, Tilly and Adam at their usual place, Summer and her other friends doing what they always did which was shopping and Laycie at Aidan's

(Line break)

(Laycie's prov)

So I sit in Aidan's flat again he had just given me a key to the flat so now I don't need to knock I can just come straight in. He's told me of again about the whistling and I had to stop myself from laughing so I told him to get over it. After that we kissed and now we are eating food and watching a movie.

He had asked me how my day had went after I had, had art I told him shit then lunch then double amazing, then I told him I'd ment sport then double drama and he just laughed. His laugh is so cute it made me smile, I told him about the convocation me and Tilly had, had while we where running in sport class and he just laughed at me again making me smile wider.

I cuddled into him after we had eaten and looked on the clock to see the time it was only 7:30pm I didn't have to be home till 9:30pm. He told me that when I needed to go home he would drop me of around the corner agin, I'm telling Aidan is perfect and is treating me like a princess when I am not his student.

I keep my eye on the time but it's going slowly so I decide to kiss Aidan again. We have a full on heated kiss and don't want to stop. I think we must of been kissing for a hour and a half because I look at the clock again and it now 9pm. I look at Aidan who looks at me then the clock.

"Shit we better take you home baby" he tells me.

"Yeah we better" I reply as I get my jacket on and put his house key at he gave me in my pocket, before heading to the door Aidan following me.

Aidan dives me home it's now about 9:20pm I have 10 minutes to get home or I'll be be dead. Finally Aidan pulls up around the corner and I kiss him before getting out of his car, as I get out of his car I'm sure I can see some guy in a black hoodie looking at me but it's dark so I dont know.

"Bye Aidan" I say.

"Bye Laycie see you tomorrow" he replied and I shut the door running to my house as he drives of.

I've just made it in it's not 9:29pm I walk into the living room. And look around seeing my mom and da don't the couch I walk over to them and hug them both they hug me back. I'm still not sure if I actually did see a guy in a black hoodie looking at me just then but I decide to just forget about it just as my mom speaks.

"I read the letter of your drama teacher honey what part did you get" she asks me.

"Annie" I tell her proudly "she's she like me and dates someone she's not suppose to in her English teacher Eric" I continue to say.

"That's good honey what about the others what did they get" she now asks me.

"Tilly got Stacy, Sapphire got Ellie and Summer got holly" I tell her with a smile before continuing "then Abbie got Polly who is Ellie's girlfriend, Adam got Tommy who is Stacy's boyfriend, Arron got Chris who is Holly's boyfriend and for some reason Sapphire is ok with that. Then the person playing Eric is Played Ben Dilaurentis" I finish telling her.

"Well the play sounds good" my dad tells me.

"Thanks dad I'm going to go to bed now night" I tell them and run upstairs to bed before changing into my pjs and going to sleep.

**And that was Laycie's next chapter till she starts getting texts from A herself. What did you think? Did you like the way I bought A I to it and how Laycie thought she had seen a guy in a black hoodie but she wasn't so sure about it. Let me know by reviewing thanks guys.**


	15. Missing lessons we hate is fun

**This is Summer's chapter obviously. These chapters are all leading up to A coming into the story I hope you enjoy this chapter and it keeps you wanting to read cos I know A as some big secrets on the rivers family that will be coming out.**

So now it was Tuesday today was the actual day for computers. Laycie had been excited and said it was computer day the day before she loved computers but hated Math, English, Sport, history, geography, science, religious education and home studies. Her favourite lessons where drama, music, computers, art, dance, cooking technology and textiles which was things like making pillows and hats she also loved learning French.

So Laycie sat waiting for Spencer as Spencer was picking up everyone today as the parents had to go in again. Today's lessons where double drama, computers then music, Laycie was ready and eating her breakfast while her mom was getting dressed, Tilly had just text Laycie to say they had just picked Summer up and coming to get them now.

Laycie shouted up to her mom to tell her to hurry up and she came downstairs just as Spencer beeped her horn. They walked out and got it of the car Summer giving a slight smile at Laycie and Laycie smiling back a little as she texted Aidan. Tilly looked over Laycie's shoulder and nudged her and Laycie laughed.

"Where's auntie Hanna?" Laycie asked.

"She's getting a lift with auntie Emily and Alison" Spencer replied.

"Oh cool" Laycie replied with a smile and texted Aidan again.

"As they arrived at school Emily, Alison, Hanna and Sapphire had just arrived. Emily and Alison had dropped Matty and Angel at Hanna's as Caleb was going to take them into school then stay at they school. It was the same with Ezra and Toby. They all walked into the school and Laycie looked at her mom.

"Mom I'm just going to go see my art teacher I have some homework for him" she told her mom.

"Ok honey see you at the drama room" Aria replied.

"Ok mom see you then" Laycie replied and headed f towards the art room to see Aidan.

(Line break)

(Summer's prov)

So Laycie just went to see her boyfriend I don't think my auntie Aria as any idea yet I wonder what she would do if she found out. Anyway so yesterday after school I noticed some dude spying on me the dude was wearing a black hoodie which I thought was weird but hey I'm hot I don't care.

I look at my mom and smile at her she smiles back at me I love my mom she's the best but I've told you that before. My mom wants to talk to mrs Smith I don't know why though but apparently Alison, Aria, Emily and Spencer want to as well, what could it be about probably the play I think.

So I have double drama this morning but I'm suppose to have sport then drama, we get to miss sport because we have to practise the play and things like that which is cool I think. Drama is good even though my other friends don't do it they have to do sport then math as they took math as a lesson to pick to do and as a main core subject.

Me, Sapphire and Tilly look at each other and laugh as our moms talk, they where wondering why Laycie was wanting to go and hand in art home work. We didn't even have art home work, I'm telling that girl is so in love and with her teacher as well. I want to get to the art room before my friends come into school so me and the girl head to the drama room followed by our moms.

"Auntie Aria" I say as I walk.

"Yes honey" Aria replies to me.

"How did you and uncle Ezra meet" I ask her seeing my mom, Emily and Alison all look at Aria.

"It's a long story honey" Aria tells me.

"We have time" I reply.

"I'll tell you when your older" she replies. Adults always say that it's annoying!

(Line break and end of Summer's prov)

Laycie knocked on the art class room and Aidan shouted "come in".

"Hi Mr Foster I've bought that home work that's due tomorrow" Laycie says as a cover.

"What home work" Aidan replies looking up and spotting her. "Oh that homework" he kids on.

"Yes" Laycie replies shutting the door behind her.

"How are you" she asks as she gets near his desk.

"I'm fine how's my girl" he replies.

"She's good" Laycie replies with a smile "are we still up for tonight" she asks him.

"Yes" Aidan replies secretly taking her hand in his.

"Shall we say about 6 then" Laycie asks and Aidan nods in agreement.

"Ok se you then I better get to class" she looks around slowly moving her had away. "See you tomorrow mr foster have fun teaching my sisters age group" Laycie continues with a smile before walking to the door.

"I will miss Fitz" Aidan replies seeing the 13 year olds stood at the door.

"Bye mr Foster" Laycie says opening the door seeing her sister.

"Bye miss Fitz and morning class" Aidan replies.

Laycie walks out the classroom and hugs her sister knowing her dad would be here now. She skips to the drama room and to her friends and parents with a smile on her face.

(Line break)

Tilly notices as soon as Laycie walks in and nudges Sapphire who laughs to herself. Summer looks up and realises.

"Hey Laycie did you hand in your homework" Summer asks.

"Hey Summer and yeah I did why" Laycie replies with a you know we don't really have homework tone.

"That's good" Summer replies "you'll have to help me with mine" she continues to make their parents think it's true.

"I will but I can't tonight I've got something on Summer how about tomorrow before double art as we have double drama again" Laycie replies.

"Yeah that will be fine" Summer says with a smile before Laycie walks over to her dad.

"Hey daddy" Laycie says to Ezra.

"Hey princess" Ezra replies.

"Dad" Laycie says embarrassed and goes back to her friends.

Laycie, Summer, Tilly, Sapphire, Arron, Adam, Arabella, Abbie and Ben all sat together in a circle. They still didn't know who would play J/ Morgan, as them auditions where today. But Laycie thought it could be the girl called Zara who none of them really liked. As they waited for Mrs Smith to arrive everyone talked trying to work out why Alison, Aria, Caleb, Emily, Ezra, Hanna, Spencer and Toby really wanted to talk to the teacher.

(Line break)

After mrs Smith had arrived it was time for the auditions for who would play J/ Morgan and who would play Arielle. Arielle was obviously the Alison type character and Aria and them knew it they where just lucky the kids hadn't worked it out yet, imagine if they did, imagine all the questions they would have and imagine Laycie she would end up thinking 'so my mom dated her teacher so it must be ok for me to date mine'. It wouldn't go down well.

During auditions Laycie and them had been right as Zara the daughter Mona, Aria and the others hate Mona as she had made their lives hell in school, so that made Laycie, Sapphire, Summer and Tilly hate Zara. They waited for the auditions for Arielle to see who would play her as they all looked over their scrips.

Laycie and Summer read their scrips out loud as they sat with their friends this play was going to be good most defiantly but they still needed a Arielle. Laycie thought that Sapphire's cousin would get the part she was the same age as Laycie and them and her brother Ben had got the part of Eric after all, he name was Scarlett-Ava Skye but everyone called her Scar or Ava for short. Laycie watched as Scarlett auditioned then got the part of Arielle, why was Laycie so right about who was going to get the parts, Laycie and Summer looked at each other.

"I knew Ava would get the part" Laycie said looking at Summer.

"So did I" Summer agreed.

"Why are we guessing them correct" Laycie asked.

"I don't know but it's weird" Summer said as Scarlett walked up to them.

"Hey guys" Scarlett said to Summer and Laycie.

"Hey Scar" Laycie replied.

"Yeah hey Scar" Summer said with a smile "congratz on the part" she continued.

"Thanks" Scarlett replied "don't you think it's weird how all these characters seem to be like us" she asked Laycie and Summer.

"Yeah" Laycie and Summer replied.

So that was auditions over and done with. Aria and co walked up to Mrs Smith ready to talk to her, everyone sat watching them and talking about what they think was happening everyone wanted to know and everyone was just wondering what was so important to want to talk to a awesome teacher like mrs Smith.

"Hi I'm Aria Fitz and this is my husband Ezra and these are my friends Hanna Rivers and her husband Caleb, Spencer Cavanaugh and her husband Toby, Emily Fields- Dilaurentis and her wife plus my other friend Alison" Aria introduced them all and pointed at each of them as she said their names.

"Hi and I know who you all are" mrs Smith replied.

"That's good now can we ask you some questions" Spencer asked.

"Sure" mrs Smith replied worried.

"Why are you doing a play about us" Emily asked.

"It's for anti bullying month" mrs Smith replied.

"Oh" Alison replied "well I suppose that's ok you'll want to know our songs then"

"Yes please" mrs Smith replied with a smile.

"Ok ours is called who is A" Hanna and Caleb said and handed her the paper with it on. "But you can change it to who is J" Hanna continued.

"Thank you" mrs Smith nodded.

"Ours its called falling for the wrong person" Aria said and Ezra handed Mrs Smith the lyrics.

Mrs Smith looked over it and smiled "this will be a good song for Laycie to sing as Annie" she said.

Spencer handed mrs Smith her and Toby's song "it's called am I crazy"

Mrs smith looked and smiled "so that's two for the five girls and one for Laycie" mrs Smith noted.

"This is one about falling for your best friend but then her going missing me and Ali called it where are you now my true love" Emily was the last one to hand her song over.

"Thank you all and sapphire will be singing this one" mrs Smith replied and put them in her folder.

Laycie, Summer, Sapphire, Tilly and Scarlett where listening to music on Laycie phone they started singing along one one of the songs.

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead

Why do you smile

like you've been told a secret

Now you're telling lies

cause you have been sworn to keep it

But no one keeps a secret

No one keeps a secret

Why when we do our darkest deeds

do we tell

They burn in our brains

become a living hell

Cause everybody tells

Everybody tells

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

if one of them is dead

Look into my eyes

Now you're getting sleepy

Are you hypnotised

By secrets that your keeping?

I know what you're keeping

I know what you're keeping

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause toe can keep a secret

If one of them is dead

Alison?

Yes Catherine?

I have something

I want to tell you.

But you have to promise

To never tell anybody

I promise

Do you swear on your life?

I swear on my life.

You swore you'd never tell

You swore you'd never tell

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause to can keep a secret

If one of them is dead

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause toe can keep a secret

If one of them is dead

Yes two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead

Yes two can keep a secret

If one of us is ... Dead

Once they had all finished singing they looked up noticing their parents and mrs Smith looking at them. Laycie just smiled at them all as she high fives her friends

"That was a good song what's it called" mrs Smith asks.

"Secret" Summer replies.

"We will put it right at the beginning of the play" mrs Smith told them "you, Laycie, Tilly, Sapphire, Scarlett and Zara can all sing different parts of if"

"Erm ok mrs" Summer replies

(line break)

Double drama was finally over and it was time for lunch everyone was hungry. Summer went and sat with her other friends while everyone else sat together, they all where eating and having fun drama had be awesome. The food today was one of Summer's favourites foods it was mac and cheese.

After lunch it was time for computers. They all went into their class and sat in their groups on different tables turning on the computers and going onto Facebook like they always did they waited for the teacher to talk and tell them what they where going to be doing today. Laycie was so happy about having computers right now as she could go onto Facebook and check everything like if her cousins had inboxed her.

Laycie replied to her cousins while they still waited for the teacher to tell them and when the teacher did she went onto PowerPoint and began on the work. Getting halfway through the work as the teacher went round looking at everyone's work. The teacher lokked at Laycie, Tilly and Sapphires work and smiled.

Laycie kept doing her work knowing if she finished it she would move onto her next work which was to make another PowerPoint on something you admire. This PowerPoint was just a learning lesson.

(Line break)

It was now music time music lesson that was. So another lesson of just Summer without her gang of friends and then the likes of Laycie and them, there was no complaint though they all loved music a lot and it was the last lesson of the day after all which was a good thing. In the students point of view anyway.

The hour of music went how it always did and then it was time for home. Once again Summer, Laycie, Tilly and Sapphire where stood waiting for their parents to pick them up. The teachers had all went home and Summer had to get ready for her date. They all sat with their younger siblings waiting for their parents and Summer spotted the black hooded figure.

"Guys is it just me or does it feel like someone's watching us" Summer asked.

"No it's me as well I'm telling you I was going home the other night and I'm sure I saw someone in a black hoodie watching me" Laycie replied.

"That happened to me" Tilly agreed.

"And me" Sapphire replied just as all their moms pulled up and they all went home.

Summer wanted to tell her mom about this black hooded figure but she decided not to and just sat I the car quiet. Wanting to get home and get ready for her date she liked going out with her boyfriend you see it was always fun.

(Line break)

Summer got home and changed. She then waited for her boyfriend to pick her up, once he had they went for a meal and to see a film. Summer still felt like someone was watching her but didn't want to bring it up on her date so she just ignored the feeling, cuddling into her boyfriend as they watched the film.

After the date and Summer had been dropped of home. Summer sat in her room picking out her outfit for school the next day before putting the tv on to watch one of her favourite shows. She Lay on her bed and watched the show slowly falling asleep she was tired today had been a busy day after all.

Summer slept the rest of the night as she had been really tired. As she slept she couldn't help think about this black hooded figure was was someone watching her and the others and why did she not tell her mom every time she had the chance to was Summer scared or something.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter what do you think please review. Do you thing Summer is right to worry about the black hooded figure aka A and do you think she's doing the wrong thing by not telling Hanna, what would you do if you where in Summer's shoes**.


	16. Soon to be the weekend

**This is Tilly's chapter so there will be a Tilly prov, in this chapter it will be based on Wednesday at school so it will have the lessons they have that day and what they did after school.**

So it was Wednesday and Tilly woke up today was double Art then cooking and then a textiles which they where making a pillow in. Tilly liked making pillows as it meant sowing and using the sowing Machine plus a needle and thread. In fact all of Tiilys friends loved this afternoons lessons.

Tilly went to school early as she had field hockey practise this morning before school and after all Tilly loved field hockey even though her older cousin Cassidy Hastings-Kingston was on the team and they both where kind of competitive against each other they always had been.

Tilly and Cassidy kept arguing while practising like they alway did thank goodness it was Cassidy's last year and she would soon be leaving rosewood high, Tilly was happy about that but then again she had younger female family members to worry about. Like her younger sister and younger cousins.

They would try out for field hockey for sure. After all it was in their blood, the only good thing was they wouldn't play with Tilly as they would all be on the younger team. Sure but still Tilly worried after all she was the one that always scored most of the time, none of the other team.

(Line break)

Practise was over Tilly was ready for her for her first lesson. Double art that would be interesting come on it was her best friends, boyfriend that was reaching them, well secret boyfriend cos not everyone knew about Laycie and Mr Foster. Did they?

After Tilly got changed and headed to the art classroom she waited for Laycie and them. Summer was all ready there with her brat gang as Tilly called them. Tilly watched and looked around there was no sign of Arron, a Sapphire or Laycie never mind Adam, Arabella and Abbie they where usually on time well all of them except Sapphire anyway.

The bell was about to go for class. Laycie had just arrived with Arabella and Abbie, now they where only waiting for Sapphire Arron and Adam. As soon as they had all arrived the bell went for morning lesson, they all walked in and to their usual seats right at the back. Laycie lounging in her seat like always as she rolled her eyes at Aidan.

"Well this will be a boring morning" Laycie said in a joking tone to Tilly but loud enough so that Aidan would hear it.

"I thought you liked art" Tilly replied.

"I do but not double art" Laycie replied "it's going to be sooooo fun" Laycie continued sarcastically making Tilly laugh as Aidan heard them.

"Girls is there something you would like to say" Aidan asked.

"No sir" Laycie replied smirking to herself.

"Well be quiet while I talk please" Aidan replied.

"Sir yes sir" Laycie replied sarcastically.

"Miss Fitz I'll see you after class!" Aidan said not jokingly

Laycie rolled her eyes and got on with her work. She sneaked a glance at Tilly who looked back at her and shook her head making Laycie laugh. It looked like Laycie was always going to get told of by the art teacher now but Laycie didn't really care because her boyfriend could never stay mad at her.

(Line break)

After class everyone left to go for their lunch and Laycie stayed back. Looking at Aidan as he shut the door behind the last student to leave. He then walked over to Laycie's desk and sat in front for her, Laycie looked at Aidan and smiled but Aidan didn't smile back. Was Aidan going to stay mad at her.

"I'm sorry I misbehaved sir" Laycie said.

"You always misbehave it needs to stop" Aidan replied.

"Well I have to do something to talk to you" Laycie replied.

"Your coming round mine tonight again, you don't need to do anything but I'm not going to stay mad at you" Aidan replied before standing up.

Laycie stood up and headed to the door "see you tomorrow sir" she told Aidan before leaving the classroom and heading to the dinner hall to eat her lunch she was very hungry. She always seemed to be hungry this past week and seemed to eat everything she was given which was weird for someone like her.

After getting her lunch Laycie went and sat next to Tilly and Sapphire to eat. As they ate the talked about what the next lessons where, they where both going to be good lessons, they got to make food in one lesson and a pillow in another. The food they where going to be making was cookies. Laycie was happy about that.

(Line break)

Lunch had finished cooking lesson had started. Time to bake cookies in shapes that they wanted, Tilly was going to make ones in the shapes of hockey sticks, Sapphire was doing hers in the shapes of sharks, Summer in the shape of letters and Laycie was going to do hers in the shape of hearts.

They all went to their lockers to get what they needed for cooking their cookies. In each of their lockers the girls pulled out what they had bought in, Summer with White and pink icing, sapphire with white and blue icing and the shark cutter, Laycie with pink icing, purple icing, edible golds balls, edible glitter and her heart cutter and Tilly with her hockey stick cutter, silver icing, blue icing, edible glitter and edible blue sugar flowers.

They all walked to their cooking class and went to the cookers that they all had to use. Tilly and Laycie on the same cooker they set out their things and began to make the cookie mixture. They cut the cookies into the shapes they wanted, Laycie and Tilly where making double chocolate chip cookies.

They all watched their cookies bake in the oven till they where ready to come out. Once they where out the oven Laycie and Tilly began to make their icing how they wanted it. Once they where at the perfect shades of silver, blue, purple and pink. Waiting for the cookies to cool down before they iced them and decorated them. They left the cookies out to set and cleaned up just in time for the bell to go for last lesson of the day.

(Line break)

They got into textiles class and sat at their seats. Their things where all ready set out for making the pillows, Laycie, Tilly, Sapphire and Summer where all going with themes this year. Laycie was making a heart pillow and Tilly a hockey stick pillow, while sapphire was making a pillow I'm the shape of a swimming pool with a girl swimming in it for her mom and Summer was making a pillow with her name on it.

They got to work on doing the next part of their pillows. They all had to go on sewing machines and sew the patten for the front of their pillows onto the front piece of their pillow. All four girls where having fun doing this. Laycie sewed a L in a heart onto the front of her heart base pillow, Sapphire sewed the girl on the the water and a sharks logo onto hers, Summer sewed her name onto hers and Tilly sewed a hockey stick and ball onto hers.

Once everything was done they wrote what they had done to the pillows today then cleaned up waiting for they class to finally finish so they could go and get their cookies then all go home they where all wanting to eat one of their cookies just to see what they tasted like and couldn't wait for their parents and siblings to have one.

Finally the bell went and they went to collect their cookies before going to wait for their parents to collect them. As they say waiting Laycie ate one of her cookies they where really good, Tilly, Sapphire and Summer ate one of their cookies as well. They had all done a good job at baking their cookies as they where really really nice.

They all waited for their parents to pick them up. Who was going to come first today would it be Hanna, Aria, Spencer or Emily. They all sat and watched for their moms. Summer and Laycie's moms both turned up at the same time, then Sapphire and Tilly's moms arrived.

(Line break)

(Tilly's prov)

So school today was fun and them cookies I baked are amazing. My mom dad and siblings love them and all said I should bake more, I'm glad they liked the cookies as I really want to bake more maybe at home I do like cooking you see, I like baking as well. When I was you younger I use to go and see my grandma Hastings who's my moms mom and we use to bake a lot making cupcakes and all sorts. I miss that.

So anyway I'm sat in my room I can't believe Laycie today misbehaving in art and she didn't look her feel to be honest, something is seriously going on with that girl I'm telling you. A way I'm not going on a date with adam tonight so I'm going to get on with some of my homework as I have some due tomorrow and some on Friday.

School is literarily just the same right now people say it changes when you go into junior year or sophomore year or whatever. But I'm 16 I'm in junior year and nothing's changed I'm still the same old me I still do the same lessons I picked when I was 15, what's so different about that? Nothing really.

I log onto my laptop and begin to do some of my homework happy to see there's nothing important as I check my emails. My homework is easy all it is is learn lines for drama and learn song lyrics for music, that's pretty easy actually. I sit on my bed and read over my script for the play as I wait for my mom to shout me for dinner.

(Line break)

After I've eaten dinner I go back upstairs and start to learn the songs I have to song in music as we are going this thing in front of teachers and students and I think that's soon we have to have the songs learned of by heart as we won't have any sheet music with us on the day. It's scary thinking we will have to sing in front of lots of people.

After finishing everything I have to do I have a shower and get into bed. I put my tv on and watch a movie glad to be relaxing as I am tiered after all I'd had hockey practise this morning and that can be tiring since my cousin is on the team and we don't really get along since our family's are competitive.

I lay back on my bed watching the tv and my eyes close as I slowly fall asleep. I must be asleep by now as I start to dream about weird things, like very weird things I wouldn't know how to explain the things I'm dreaming about that's how weird they are.

(End of Tillly's prov)

**And that's soon going to be the weekend hope you enjoyed it I had fun writing it I know that. Please read and review thanks guys I'm thankful for your comments and hope you like the next chapter. **


	17. Swim double drama dance exhausting

**This is Sapphire's chapter so it will have her prov, the chapter will be based on Thursday and Friday so will have all the lessons on it. Then the next chapter which is Laycie's will be a week later.**

So today was Thursday today's lessons where double drama, art then music. Which was a good thing considering tomorrow for Sapphire it would be swim practise, double drama, computers and dance. So today was a lot less sporty then tomorrow would be having swim and dance tomorrow would be exhausting for Sapohire.

Sapphire was already up and eating breakfast when her moms cane downstairs. She smiled at her moms as she ate her breakfast, today Sapphire was looking forward to school for once, wether that was because they had music and music was awesome getting to sing songs all the time was fun. But double drama would be cool and art, if Laycie did anything like she did yesterday, then art would be a laugh.

Once Sapphire had arrived to school she sat outside the drama room waiting for school to start and waiting for her friends. Everyone else was there but Laycie had texted Sapphire saying she was going to be late this morning as she had got up late, Tilly had field hockey again and Summer was just being Summer.

Sapphire sat on her phone texting Arron to see where he was. He probably had soccer practise or something she thought to herself or maybe it was football practise who knew. Mrs Smith wasn't here yet anyway so everyone was just sat outside the drama room. Sapphire sat with her cousins Ben and Scarlett.

(Line break)

Then minutes before the bell went Tilly, Arron, Adam, Arabella, Abbie and Summer turned up it looks like Laycie is defiantly going to be late. Sapphire was still sat talking to her cousins as they where having a laugh, it was always fun talking to her cousins as they got on so well.

Mrs Smith opened the drama room doors as soon as the bell went and checked to see who was all there. She said Laycie's name about five times before asking where Laycie was, Sapphire told mrs Smith why Laycie was going to be later and mrs Smith just nodded. Since Laycie was never late she was going to let her of this once.

Five minutes into the lesson Laycie finally arrived and they got on with practising the play, before they had to do the actual drama lesson. Sapphire looked at Laycie trying to figure out why she was actually late, Laycie wasn't one for sleeping in and Laycie wasn't one for being late either.

Laycie noticed that Sapphire was looking at her and looked away wondering why Sapphire was looking at her Laycie hated it when people looked at her with pout blinking it kind of freaked her out.

"Why are you looking at me Saph" Laycie asked her friend.

"No reason lay" Sapphire replied.

"Erm ok then" Laycie replied and got on with her drama work.

(Line break)

Once drama was over and they had ate their lunch it was time for art Sapphire looked at Layie who looked back at her and laughed to indicate she was going to do the same thing as yesterday. Nothing was going to stop Laycie from misbehaving in art she loved misbehaving to much.

They stood outside the class waiting to go in or waiting for the bell for next lesson to go of anyway. Hopefully Laycie wouldn't be as bad as she was the day before, but you could never tell with Laycie. She was likely to misbehave just as bad, though who was going to help her this this time it would probably be Tilly again she always seemed to help with Laycie misbehaving.

The bell went for class so it was time to watch what Laycie would do to misbehave. Laycie sat donwn in her chair with her feet tucked under her seat, she looked up to the front but hadn't started misbehaving yet, Sapphire looked at Laycie and mouthed "are you ok", Laycie nodded back before quickly raising her hand.

"Yes miss Fitz" Aidan asked.

"Can I go to the loo sir please" Laycie asked.

"You've just had lunch can't it wait" her replied.

"No not really unless you want me to have to go see the nurse halfway through your lesson" Laycie told him and Aidan agreed that she could go to the bathroom.

Sapphire looked at Tilly and Tilly looked back at Sapphire they could both tell something was up with their friend they just didn't know what. One second later Sapphire's, Tilly's and Summer's phones went of with a text they all took their phones our to look at the text that had just came through

_**GIRLS I NEED YOUR HELP COME TO GIRLS BATHROOM. NOW.**_

_**-Laycie**_

They girls looked up at Aidan before looking back at their phones.

"Sir" Sapphire said

"Yes miss Fields-Dilaurentis" he asked.

"That was Laycie she said she Ned's my help is it ok of I go see what's wrong" sapphire asked.

"Sure" Aidan replied.

Sapphire got up and left the classroom rushing to where Laycie was. She knew Laycie had texted Tilly and Summer but they would have to make an difeerent excuse up.

"Mr Foster" Tilly asked.

"Yes miss Cavanaugh" Aidan asked.

"I should go, Laycie asked me to go and get her nana as she's got a free lesson is it ok if I go" she asked

"Yes" he replied.

Tilly got up and left towards the girls bathroom to Laycie. What excuse would Summer make up as she now had to make one up she could ask if she could go see the nurse and or ask to go to reception but she knew she couldn't say Laycie name.

"Sir" Summer began.

"Go" Aidan replied knowing it would be something to do with Laycie and he was worried about her himself after all she was his girlfriend.

(Line break)

Laycie was sat in the girls bathroom she wasn't feeling very well she had wet her face as she was heating up. Once all three girls had arrived they all looked at Laycie with worry, what was wrong with their friend and should they go and get Ella who actually did have a free lesson.

"Want me to go and get your nana" Tilly asked Laycie and Laycie just nodded.

"Ok be right back Saph you stay with her Summer you go and get the nurse" Tilly told the other, and they did as they where told.

Once Tilly had came back with Ella and Summer with the nurse they told the girls to go back to class but they didn't want to. After all their was was poorly they wanted to make sure she was ok. Plus they had music and Laycie loved music Laycie would not want to miss that lesson one bit.

"Sapphire what lesson do you have next" Ella asked her.

"Music mrs" Sapphire told her "but we had double drama first and she was ok then if just suddenly came on at the beginning of art" Sapphire continued.

"Ok well" Ella looked at her granddaughter "do you think you can last the rest of the day you only have one and a half lessons left" Ella asked Laycie and Laycie nodded.

(Line break)

Ella took the girls back to their art class and told Mr Foster that everything was ok and that they would be in the rest of his lesson. Which was pointless as the lesson was practically nearly over. Soon it would be time for music yes music singing like they liked to do. They sat back in their seats.

Just as they had sat back down the bell went for next lesson. They all stood back up and headed to their music class. Laycie was feeling tired and Sapphire could tell so she sat with Laycie all through music to make sure she was ok, they started singing and Laycie began to perk up, maybe all she needed was a good sing along to cheer her up.

They kept singing till the bell went for end of school and it was time to go home. Laycie's mom was on time today so Ella must of dang Aria to tell her that Laycie wasn't very well. After Laycie went home Summer's mom arrived then Tilly's mom, sapphire and her sister where getting picked up by Tilly's mom as well so they went back to Tilly's for dinner and waited for their mom to come and collect them.

Once Sapphire's mom had came and took her and her little sister home. Sapphire told her moms about her day and about how Laycie wasn't feeling very well this afternoon, Sapphire was worried about her friend she always worried about her friends, but Laycie had never ever ever been as poorly as this before.

(Line break)

The next day Sapphire woke it was Friday finally but it was time for Sapphire's swim practise today was going to make Sapphire sleepy. Swim, double drama, computers then dance. That was three reasons Sapphire would sleep well tonight anyway, even if she didn't want to as today was sleep over day. That meant Laycie, Tilly and Summer sleeping over at Sapphire's, Sapphire just hoped that Laycie was feeling better today and that she was still up for tonight.

Once Sapphire arrived at the pool and got in after changing she smiled and swam as many laps as she could which was always about ten laps. Then Sapphire would be tired, she always managed ten laps and no one knew how she did it ten laps every swim practise, even Sapphire didn't know how she did it, she just did.

As soon as swim was over and she had got changed Laycie headed to the drama classroom excited to see her friends she adored her friends a lot you she and was happy to her friends like them, she couldn't ask for better friends even if Summer pretended like they weren't friends when in school just because of the people she always hanged with.

Once the bell went for first lesson they all walked in and got on with practising the play. The play was important as it was about bullying after all and they had to make sure they got it done to perfection so that everyone liked it. Sapphire, Tilly, Summer and Laycie still hadn't worked out the play was about their parents. Which was a good thing for the drama teacher and their parents.

Double drama was always hard as it was one lesson practising the play and the other lesson doing drama work. They always did the play practising first as that was when they where suppose to have a lesson like English or math but it had been aloud to be come double drama just till the play was finished.

(Line break)

After lunch it was computer time and time to power points on things that the class liked. Sapphire was going to do hers on swimming, after all she did like swimming and that way she could put photos of her mom on the PowerPoint which was something she couldn't wait to do.

Computers was the only sit down an chill lesson of the day as next was dance. Another lesson to make her tired was all Sapphire could think about. At least she would sleep like a little princess tonight and not be up and down all night like she usually always was. That's what annoyed Sapphire, when she wanted to sleep she couldn't but when she didn't want to sleep she could. She would have to try and stay awake tonight. After all it was her sleepover.

Computer lesson went by slowly as no one wanted to finish their PowerPoint first and no one wanted to be the first to show their PowerPoint to the class. It looked as if everyone was going to finish next lesson as Sapphire looked at the time on the computer and saw that it was nearly time for next lesson. Just then the bell went for end of class and everyone saved what they where doing before turning the computers of.

(Line break)

Once they had arrived and got changed for dance they went into their class. Once again this was another lesson where Summer's gang weren't with them, but Summer wasn't complaining she liked it when they had lessons that Summer did but Summer's gang didn't do I meant that Summer would be nice to Sapphire, Laycie and Tilly and it also meant they could talk about tonight's sleepover.

As they did their dance class they had to dance in little groups. So it was Sapphire, Tilly. Laycie and Summer in a little group and as they danced they all talked about to night. Sapphire was glad that her three friends where all still coming to the annual sleep over and it was Laycie's turn to bring sweets so they talked about what sweets they all wanted at the sleepover.

They even talked about what they could do at the sleepover, like watch movies, play games, listen to music. Tonight was going to be fun and they got pizza! Who doesn't love pizza at sleepovers? No one right. Pizza is one of the best sleepover foods ever, that's what the four girls thought anyway since they all loved pizza a lot.

The girl got on with the rest of the lesson in quiet wanting the bell to go for end of school already. They where all wanting to get home and get ready for the sleepover already, even though they weren't going to Sapphire's till 6pm, they all just wanted to get home and get their pjs in a over night bag before getting ready to go to the sleepover.

(Line break)

Once the lesson was over and everyone had went home to get ready for the sleepover. Sapphire was getting her room ready. She was excited about tonight's sleepover she loved her sleepovers you see. She got the DVDs ready and music ready before giving her room a quick clean.

Now all that was left to do was wait for the others to turn up then the sleepover could begin. Sapphire decided to have a little nap she was exhausted after that day at school, she thought it was only right to have an hours nap so that she would be up for the hole sleepover and they it would be more fun.

After Sapphire had had her nap she woke up and waited for the others to turn up to her house for the sleepover she was so excited. She wanted to know if the others had seen the black hooded figure, as she found that person kind of freak, why was someone stood where ever she was?, was that person stood outside her house now? She hopped not as that would be scary.

She went downstairs as soon as their was a knock on the door. It was about the time they had agreed for going round to Sapphire's, she smiled as soon as she saw her friends and let them into the house taking the bag of food of Laycie. After telling her moms that the girls where here they all went up to her room.

Once they got to Sapphire's room they all sat on Sapphire's bed. Sapphire smiled at her friends and they all smiled back at her, it was good they where best friends out of school even if Summer and Laycie didn't really get on all that well unless they where with Tilly and Sapphire. Something must of happened in kindergarten as Summer and Laycie where best friends then.

(Line break)

((Sapphires prov)

So we are now at the sleepover in my house, we are sitting eating the things that Laycie bought while we wait for the pizzas to come that we ordered. I so want to ask the others if they've noticed this black hooded figure but I don't know how to bring it up. Laycie looks distracted as she texts on her phone I wonder if she's texting Aidan.

I look at Laycie who smiles at me before standing up. She says she's just going to the bathroom, she always seems to be going to the bathroom about every five minutes. I find that weird and so do Tilly and Summer, we know she's dating our teacher and she's had sex with him but she'll of used protection won't she?

Once Laycie comes back and sits back done she begins eating the sweets again. I look at all of them and eat some of the sweets myself.

"Girls" I ask them.

"Yeah" they all reply at the same time.

"Have you seen the black hooded figure lately" I reply to them and all three of them nod.

"Why does this person keep looking at us" Tilly askes.

"I don't know but I want to tell my mom" Summer tells us.

"Who ever they are they are a freak" Laycie randomly says but we all nod agreeing with what she said.

Just then my mom Emily shouts that our pizzas are here. I go downstairs to get them as the others decide on a DVD for us to watch I wonder what they will pick. When I come back upstairs with the pizzas I find out that they have decided on Frozen. I love that film so I smile and put it in to play.

We eat our pizza and watch Frozen till the film is finished. We then decide to play truth or dare, I'm the first on to ask someone so I decide who to ask looking at them all.

"Laycie truth or dare" I ask.

"Truth" Laycie replies.

Here's my chance to ask her if her and Aidan used protection when they had sex. I smile as I think up a question along those lines trying to come up with a good one.

"When you and Aidan or mr Foster first had sex did you use protection" I ask and look at her.

"No" she replies. I know she's telling the truth as I know what she does when she lies. I decide that next time it's my turn to ask her a truth I'll ask her why, but for now it was Laycie's turn.

"Tilly truth or dare" Laycie asks our friend.

"Truth" Tilly replies.

"Is Adam your first boyfriend" Laycie replies to Tilly.

"Yes" Tilly replies.

It is now Tilly's turn to ask someone I know she will ask Summer and I know Summer will say dare she always does.

"Summer truth or dare" Tilly says.

"Dare" Sum,we replies. What did I tell you she always says dare, what dare will Tilly come up with though I wonder.

"I dare you to" Tilly begins to say I know she's thinking up a good one "go into Oscar's room and ask him to kiss you on the lips" Tilly continues. Will Summer actually do this.

We all watch as Summer stands up and walks into my brothers bedroom, asking him for a kiss on the lips. I'm surprised when he does end up kissing her on the lips and she comes back to my room.

"Done" she replies. "sapphire truth or dare" she's asks me.

"Truth" I say

"Have you and Arron done it yet" Summer asks me.

"Yes" I tell my friends. It was my turn to ask again.

"Truth or dare Laycie" I ask.

"Truth" Laycie tells me

I look at her with a smile ready to ask my next question.

"Why didn't you use protection" I ask her.

"Because we where in a bar and had both been drinking alcohol" she tells us.

After a about another three rounds of truth and dare we decide to put some music on and dance. We liked dancing even though it was exhausting to me.

(End of Sapphire's prov)

(Line break)

It was now midnight and they where all still awake. This was awesome midnight and them all still awake how long where they going to be awake for? Maybe a couple of hours maybe till the morning. Who knew. Just now they where all awake though and eating sweets again.

Tonight's sleepover had been awesome. Sweets, pizza, movies, music and a game of truth of dare. What couldn't be more awesome, school then a sleepover for them four. They liked having sleepovers with each other and the next one would be at Laycie's in a couple of weeks time.

It was now 3am and they where all starting to get tired. Time for sleep they all thought as they got into their pjs and lay down under their blankets. All of them fell asleep at the same time. What time would they sleep to and would Laycie be ok that might? No waking up to use the toilet? Laycie knew she probably was as they all slept.

(Line break)

The next day all four girls woke up at midday. Emily and Alison where making them all something to eat, Laycie was the first one to the bathroom again. Sapphire could tell something was ring with Laycie she never needed the bathroom all the time, this was weird but Sapphire didn't want to ask her friend about it so she just forgot about it.

All four girls went downstairs and said afternoon to Emily and Alison. Emily and Alison smiled at the girls and gave them their lunch. Aria, Spencer and Hanna where coming at two and then all the girls where going shopping, Oscar was going to look after Angel and Matty as it was only a trip for the older girls.

Once Hanna, Aria and Spencer had arrived they all went shopping this was going to be a fun shopping trip, new clothes, shoes, makeup, bags and lots of other things. The girls all liked shopping it was fun after all and what girls didn't like shopping, they all

went to their favourite shops and got lots of things.

The shopping trip lasted for ages and none of them got home till late. They had even had their dinner out to save cooking when they had got home, while they where eating they all talked about what everyone had done at school that week and what was the girls favourite thing about school. Which was funny as all four girls said Drama .

**And that was Sapphire's chapter hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think next chapter will be a bit of fun as finally A will officially come into it what will A text to Laycie. Read on to find out. **


	18. What if a joke came true

**This is Laycie's chapter it is based a week later and also A will officially come into it. what do you think the title means? Maybe that the joke Laycie and Tilly had about Laycie not having to do sport as came true or could it be the joke that they had in drama a week ago about one of them actually going missing. Read on to find out.**

It was a Friday morning today lessons where art, French, music and then art again. Laycie had just woken up and began getting ready for school, the por girl wasn't feeling very well though, she though she must just have a cold coming on nothing serious hopefully. She went downstairs.

When Laycie got downstairs her parents where all ready making breakfast. Which was good cos Laycie was starving. Once the plate of food was in front of her she ate it straight away before running back upstairs and throwing up, she never threw up after eating on a morning, in fact Laycie had never once had the sickness but in her life not even when she was a baby did she throw up.

She went back down and looked at her parents who had a worried look on their faces. She got her jacket and back and sat on the couch to wait to go to school. She thought about asking her mom to go to the store first so that she would get some headache pills, knowing if her mom said yes what she would actually get was a pregnancy test.

"Laycie come on we are going" Aria said getting Laycie's attention.

"Coming mom" Laycie replied "mom before we go to school can we go to thr store so I can get some headache pills please" she asked.

"Of course honey but I won't come in with you ok" Aria replied walking ok the door.

"Ok mom" Laycie replied with a smile as she got to the door before shouting "bye dad"

(Line break)

Aria drove to the store and parked up. Laycie got out of the car and walked in going to where the headache pills where and getting some ,incase her mom asked what ones she had got. After getting the headache pills she went and got a pregnancy test before going to pay, putting the pregnancy test in her bag and the pills in her pocket she went back to her moms car.

"Did you get what you needed" Aria asked as Laycie got back into the car.

"Yes mom" Laycie replied pulling the pills out her pocket and showing them to her mom.

Aria nodded and started the car again driving to the school. Laycie watched out the window at all the cars and looked away when she noticed Aidan drive past, Laycie's sister Amie noticed and wondered why Laycie had just done that.

"Laycie" Amie asked her.

"Yes" Laycie replied.

"Why did you look away when Mr Foster drove past us" Amie questioned.

"Because he's our teacher and I don't want him thinking I was spying on him" Laycie replied hoping Amie would believe her.

"Good point" Amie replied with a smile.

(Line break)

Once Laycie had arrived at school she texted Tilly to meet her in the girls bathroom near the art classroom. As she sat in there waiting for Tilly she looked into the mirror thinking to herself. She hoped she wasn't pregnant because how was she going to tell Aidan and also to her family and the res of her friends she didn't have a boyfriend.

As soon as Tily arrived, Laycie showed Tilly the pregnancy test. Tilly looked at her friend shocked not knowing what to say to her friend, did her friend know if it was positive all ready or did she want Tilly there to help her to find out. Tilly nodded at Laycie and Laycie mouthed that she was going to take it now. A minute later Laycie looked at Tilly.

"Tills what does it say" she asked her friend.

"It says that" Tilly began before looking at Laycie. "It says that your pregnant" she continued.

"W-what?! What am I going to do!" Laycie practically shouted scared as she started to cry.

"You'll have to tell Aidan" Tilly told her. "Maybe go round his tonight" she continued.

Laycie knew her friend was right Aidan needed to know that she was pregnant, he needed to know he was going to be a dad but how could she tell him she wondered. Suddenly she got a idea, today they had to paint something happy so Laycie knew what to do now it was just to her to class.

(Line break)

(Laycie's prov)

So I walk I to Aidan's class as the bell goes for first lesson. I can't believe I'm pregnant, my parents are going to kill me and I'll have to tell Aidan I'm going to paint a girl who's expecting a baby and a boy stood behind her as we have to Paint something happy. But how to tell Aidan I just don't know.

I could text him or just wait till I go round his tonight. All I know is in music today teachers and their class are coming to watch us and I have to sing a song by myself. It's a song my mom wrote and sing as well but she never got a recording deal, I'm so scared about that and telling Aidan I'm expecting though.

I sit at my desk and get my pencils, paint brush, paint and paper out ready for starting the lesson. I sit waiting for Aidan to start the lesson and look over at Tilly, she gives me her it's ok look and smile, she knew I was scared I could tell she knew after all she was one of my best friends she could read me like a book.

Aidan has finally told the class to start so I begin to paint. First of all I draw the man and women before bringing to paint them, I put detail in every part of the painting and smile to myself as I paint. It takes me three minutes to realise my free hand is resting on my belly. That's it that's me I'm pregnant I can't believe it but there's nothing I can do now I'll have to tell Aidan as soon as I can.

As I paint I sing to myself in my head. I need to remember the song I have to sing in the music lesson, it's a good song after all since my mom wrote and sung it before she came a English tutor. My mom never got into the music life properly you see like she never got a label.

I look up to see Aidan looking at my picture then at me. I just shrug my shoulders as if to say I don't know why I painted it, obviously I did I just didn't want to tell Aidan just now. Right now all I wanted to happen was the bell to go for end of class so I could leave his classroom and get to French class.

(End of Laycie's prov)

(Line break)

French was the same as always. Learn how to say something new in the the language, Laycie, Tilly and Sapphire always liked to say "I speak French like a Spanish cow" when they had to speak French in class. They liked to say it cos it mostly annoyed their teacher and they didn't like their French teacher, she was worse then Mrs Barron and was actually Mrs Barron's sister, her name was Miss Crotty. What a name right.

They always called Miss Crotty by her first name Katie just for the fact it was better then saying her last name. It always made the class laugh and Miss Crotty didn't mind being called Katie as she hated her last name. She was engaged to be married though and for the class that wedding couldn't come soon enough they wanted rid of her so bad.

Once French was over it was time for lunch which was a good thing like always as it meant food and one Laycie knew why she had been so into her food at the moment even if she did throw some of it up most of the time. Laycie made her way to the lunch room ready to see what food was on the menu today. Something good she wished.

Once she had looked at the menu. She seen that their was vegy pizza and blueberry pancakes Laycie smiled they where to of her favourites the pancakes where pudding obviously but Laycie got the pizza and pancakes and and cup of fresh orange for her lunch before sitting at her usual table with her usual friends.

They had to finish lunch early today and go straight to the music classroom to set up for the singing thing in front of teachers and students. Laycie's little sister had art after lunch so she would be sat amongst the group of students that would be with Aidan. Laycie was mostly scared about singing in front of Aidan then she was anyone else.

After all Aidan didn't know she could sing. After finishing their lunch they all walked to the music room not exactly ready but as ready as they would ever be to sing in front of the hole school. They set everything up and did a few more practises without the song lyrics to make sure they knew the songs.

(Line break)

Once everyone was sat in their seats. It was time for the music thing to begin and all the people who took music walked out to sit i. Front of the hole school. The hole music class began to get nervous as their teacher introduced them to the school and announced that first would be a solo by Laycie.

Laycie stood up and walked to the microphone as she waited for the music to start. So that she could begin to sing. Then the music began and she began to smile before singing.

_**I'm imprinted, I've been living a lie**_

_**Another night I'm putting on a disguise**_

_**I wanna tear it off and step in the light**_

_**Don't you, don't you?**_

_**So now I'm knockin' at your front door**_

_**And I'm looking for the right cure**_

_**I'm still a little bit unsure **_

_**Cause I know, yeah I know**_

_**That most people see me as ordinary**_

_**But if you look close you'll find I'm very,**_

_**Ingesting and hard to know **_

_**You can never tell where this might go**_

_**Cause I'm not your average, average person**_

_**I don't know much but I know for certain**_

_**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**_

_**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary **_

_**I can see if from the spark in your eyes**_

_**You believe in all the things you deny**_

_**You wanna fly and leave your worries behind**_

_**Don't you, don't you?**_

_**Well now I'm knockin' at your front door**_

_**And looking for the right cure**_

_**I'm still a little bit unsure **_

_**Cause I know, yeah I know**_

_**That most people see me as ordinary**_

_**But if you look close you'll find I'm very,**_

_**Ingesting and hard to know **_

_**You can never tell where this might go**_

_**Cause I'm not your average, average person**_

_**I don't know much but I know for certain**_

_**That I'm just a little bit extra, extra**_

_**I'm just a little bit extra ordinary **_

Once Laycie had finished the song everyone clapped and Laycie sat back down ready to sing the next song which was sung by all of them, they had five more songs to sing then that was music class over for the day. Laycie couldn't believe she had just sang by herself in front of everyone and she was proud of herself.

(Line break)

So now it was art again. Laycie wasn't looking forward to this art lesson. she was still trying to work out how to tell Aidan he was going to be a daddy, how do you tell someone that? She kept going over what she could say in her head but nothing sounded right to her when she was saying them in her head. She just decided to wait to tonight and let it come out however.

She sat in class and got on with her work in silence. She just wanted this school day to be over with already, she had to decided if she should tell her parents or not, right now she had to decide on a lot of things about her life. She was sixteen and pregnant, a child expecting a child herself this would not go down well with her mom or dad.

She was probably going to be killed or be kicked out the house. This is what Laycie thought anyway, she got on with her work and watched the time wanting school to be over with already she just wanted out of this place, the place she found out she was expecting a child, the place where her life had changed for good p.

Laycie looked over at Tilly who just smiled a it's going to be ok smile back to her. How did Tilly know it was going to be ok, what if it wasn't, what if Laycie had ruined her life, what if her parents would now hate her, what if Aidan hated her. Laycie didn't want that she loved Aidan to much and wanted to be with him forever, but this could ruin his life and his job, this could get him sent to prison.

Laycie finished of her art work and handed it in just as the final bell went. At last she thought to herself and stood up walking out of the classroom, she wanted to get home and get changed ready to go round Aidan's. When she got to the car park she was surprised to see her mom already there, she said bye to Tilly, Sapphire and Summer before getting into the car and going home.

(Line break)

Laycie got changed and went downstairs telling her mom and dad she was going round her friends. Yes this was a lie it always was since she was going round Aidan's and Aidan wasn't a friend, Aidan was her boyfriend and teacher, it was wrong dating your teacher but they had been dating since school, but now she was pregnant and it was his child, she was having a baby to her teacher, she still couldn't believe it.

Once Laycie arrived at Aidan's she let herself in with the key he had given her. She walked in a sat on his couch, he must have been in the shower as she could hear water running. Laycie decided to turn the tv on and watch it while she waited for him to get out the shower, in her head she kept saying how she could say she was pregnant she still didn't know how to tell him, she just wanted him not to hate her once she had.

She had decided to tell him in the kindest way she could. Now all she had to do was wait for him to get out the shower so she could tell him. She had been here for at least five minutes now and he was still in the shower,a once she heard the shower turn of she felt happy even though he walked into the livingroom with only a towel on.

"Hey Aidan" Laycie said looking at him.

"Hey Laycie" he replied embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed babe" Laycie told him "and can you please sit down we need to talk" she continued.

"What about babe" Aidan asked now worried.

"Us" she simply said.

"What about us" Aidan replied as he sat down.

Laycie looked at him trying to say she was pregnant "would you like to add a new person to our little family" she asked him.

"Not just yet maybe after a while" he told her "why" he quickly asked " you aren't, are you?" He continued.

Laycie nodded her head. "Yes Aidan I am your going to be a dad" Laycie looked down scared of what Aidan might do.

"Omfg I'm going to be a dad, we are having a baby!" Aidan said excited and lift Laycie's head up to look at her before he kissed her.

Laycie was shocked as she kissed back. Why wasn't Aidan mad, he should be, she was pregnant with his child and he was her teacher. Laycie let her thoughts go as she kept kissing her boyfriend, she noticed that as they kissed Aidan had put his hand on her belly. He really was happy she was pregnant and that made her happy.

(Line break)

After being at Aidan's house for half the night Aidan took Laycie back home. They had decided to keep the pregnancy to themselves for now but Aidan was ok that Tilly knew about Laycie being pregnant, Aidan pulled up where he always did and Laycie kissed him before getting out the car and going home.

When she walked back into her house she smiled at her parents who smiled back at her. Laycie sat down on the couch next to her mom and cuddled into her, her mom and dad where watching a black and white movie , they always watched black and white movies and Laycie liked to watch the movies as well.

As Laycie was watching the movie he phone went of. It was a text of a unknown number.

Laycie, laycie, Laycie a young pregnant lady taking after your mommy I see. Like mother like daughter always after the teachers. Let's hope mommy and daddy don't find out about the bun in the oven.

Kisses -A

Laycie looked at the text. Who was this A person and how did they know about her being pregnant, also what did they mean my like mother like daughter always after the teachers. This was weird and kind of scary was this the figure she kept seeing that had the back hoodie on?

**And that was Laycie's chapter. What did you think and what do you think A will text the others, keep reading to find out and don't forget to review. Thank you all for reading people.**


	19. The secret sister

**So this is Summer's chapter and now that A is into it who knows what will happen. What's A going to say to her what secret will A tell. Read on to find our hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

So Summer woke up it was a Saturday. Today she was going to a friends house, she gets up and looks at her phone she had no texts yet. She decided to get ready for her trip out then go and have her breakfast, as she went downstairs she noticed her parents secretly talking.

She say down at the table trying to see what her parents where talking about. She couldn't quiet work it out what her parents talking about, what where they talking about, Summer really wanted to know but they whispered to quietly for her to even hear.

As Summer got a text of her friend. She told her parents that she was going before hugging them and leaving the house to go and meet her friends, once Summer arrived at her friends house they waited for their other friends then had a girly day at the cinema then going for food.

(Line break)

Hanna and Caleb where round Toby and Spencer's talking about Caleb's other daughter who was due to come out of radley soon. They still hadn't told the kids about their older step sister as they didn't know how to tell tell them, how do you tell your children that they have a step sister that they have never met.

While they sat talking to Spencer and Toby their was a knock at Spencer's front door. Spencer got up and went to see who it was, stood at the front door was a young girl who looked like Caleb, Spencer looked over to Hanna and Caleb.

"Guys when did you say Jayde was coming out" Spencer asked her friends.

"Next week" Caleb told her.

"Are you sure" she asked him.

"Yeah why" Caleb replied.

"She's stood at the door" Spencer told him.

"Well let her in Spence" Hanna told her friend.

Spencer walked to the door and opened it letting Jayde Rivers into the house. She knew who this girl was looking for she walked Jayde into the kitchen where her dad and stepmom where. Jayde walked into her dad's arms and hugged him, Caleb hugging back he had missed his oldest daughter.

(line break)

Summer was having fun with her friends not knowing what was going on with her parents. She was having so much fun with her friends she didn't really care about what her parents where doing, they had been and seen the movie and now they where going to eat some food before going shopping.

Summer and Anya kept liking the same dresses when they where shopping. That they ended up buying them, they agreed that they wouldn't wear the dresses on the same day. They ended up with about ten bags between all of them, this day had been so fun.

Summer was going back to Anya's for a hour to have a milkshake before she was due to go home. Unaware what was going on with her mom and dad right now, unaware that her dad and mom where talking to her step sister right now. Summer was having fun with Anya right now and nothing could stop that.

Summer and Anya where having a laugh. Just then Summer's phone went of it was a text, the text was of a unknown number, she looked at the text reading it to herself wondering what the text was on about.

_**Oldest child that's what you think what about this daughter of your dad's that you don't know about Summer? Have mommy and daddy been keeping secrets from you, it doesn't look like your a daddies girl does it **_

_**Kisses -A **_

Once who was A and toe her parents never kept things from her. That's what Summer thought anyway would her parents really not tell her about her sister that she had? They wouldn't would they they loved Summer didn't they why would they keep this from Summer? Summer looked at Anya before making her excuses about having to go home.

(Line break)

(Summer's prov)

So I walk home still wondering what that weird text was about. I don't have a older sister, I was my mom and dad's first, wasn't I. I think I was anyway I'm worried now though and just want to get home I'm just I hope that text was a lie and someone messing with my head.

I walk into the house and look around there's no sign of my mom or dad yet. They had went to auntie Spencer's and uncle Toby's though so I don't know what time they will be back, I start to put some food in the over for me and my little sister and brother, they where due back soon from their friends houses and would be hungry you see and well I was a little hungry actually.

I sit and wait for the food to cook while I wait for my little sister and brother to walk though the door. As the door opens I look around seeing my mom and dad with this girl who looks like my dad. Maybe she's his sister or something I think to myself, my mom looks round and sees me giving me a smile I smile back before asking her.

"Mom who's she and what is she doing in my house"

"Her names Jayde, honey she's going to be staying with us and we will tell you why when your little brother and sister get home" she tells me don't tell me that that text was right.

'"Mom would you ever keep secrets from me" I ask her.

"Of course not honey" she tells me trying not to lie, but I can tell she's lying.

I get up of the couch and go back to the kitchen looking this Jayde person up and down. I look back at my mom and shake my head.

"Whatever but don't let it near my bed room" I say to my mom with meaning in my voice.

(End of Summer's prov)

(Line break)

Summer looks at the text she had got earlier as she put the food on the table for herself and her little brother and little sister. They had both just came back in and where hungry, Summer's mom and dad came and sat down at the table with them ready to tell them about the girl that was in their house.

Caleb and Hanna told them about Jayde and how she was Caleb's daughter. Summer couldn't believe it the text of that A person was right but how did this A know about her family so much Summer thought about telling her mom and dad about this A person but then thought they would be too busy with Jayde to even care.

Summer had decided to mention it to see what her mom and dad would say but as she went to tell them another text came through again it was also of A.

_**Mommy and daddy won't believe you if you tell them about me, they will think it's for attention so don't be so silly. Remember I know your every move bitch. And if you do tell them your dead**_

_**Kisses -A**_

This put Summer of telling her mom and dad. She decided to just go to bed , this person and said they would kill her if she told, so now Summer was scared she didn't want someone trying to kill her she didn't want to be killed by some person she didn't know. Summer got into bed and turned her light of going to sleep. Maybe that would be the last she ever heard from this freak and maybe it wouldn't

**And that's another chapter done what did you guys think read and review and tell me what you think I really hope you liked this chapter I had fun writing it and I want to thank my friend who helped me come up with the idea for Jayde Rivers. Thanks again and I look forward to writing the next chapter. **


	20. Lies lies beautiful lies

**So this is Tilly's chapter. What will A text Tilly about, what family secrets will be spilled, will A threaten Tilly? Read on to find out.**

Sunday morning. Tilly woke up she loved Sunday's, Sunday's to her where the best, the sleep in, the breakfast, the shows on tv. There was no complaints from her. Tilly walked downstairs in her onesie and into the kitchen to make herself her Sunday breakfast. Her parents where all ready up. After all it was midday now.

Tilly ate her breakfast before going and turning the tv on to watch some of her favourite tv shows. She had no plans today it was just going to be a lazy Sunday, unless Laycie and her family where coming round like they usually did every Sunday. Laycie no doubt would come round in her onesie then her and Tilly would sit in Tilly's bedroom and talk about what had happened Friday.

Tilly still couldn't believe her best friend was pregnant and not could she believe who the babies farther was. Laycie was having a baby to their art teacher. Their art teacher had got her best friend pregnant. Tilly knew that she was going to be the only person to know about this. As Laycie couldn't tell anyone, she couldn't tell anyone she was pregnant with her teachers child.

(Line break)

Tilly sat watching her favourite shows and texting Laycie to see if they where coming tonight. She smiled when Laycie had texted her back saying that they where, Tilly wanted to find out how mr Foster had taken the news of Laycie being pregnant, did he take it well he wondered, was he going to stand by her friend.

Tilly stayed sat in her onesie as she watched the tv. This was her favourite Sunday thing, the next thing she heard her phone going of, she thought it was just Laycie again so she looked at her phone seeing it was of a unknown number. She read the text not understanding what the text was on about.

_**Tilly Tilly your so silly silly, silly Tilly should be your nickname, want to know a secret or two I have some on your family, like why grandma Hastings doesn't have you round to bake cookies anymore. I know that secret, or secrets about your mom and dad, I know them all. Just let me know by telling the Fitz's about their little girl.**_

_**Kisses- A**_

Now Tilly had a choice. Should she tell Aria and Ezra about Laycie and lose Laycie's friendship to get these secrets of this A person or should she keep shh about it. She didn't know what to do or if she should say. She didn't want to lose her best friend and she knew she would if she told Ezra and Aria.

(Line break)

Tilly had decided she wouldn't tell and now it was about time that Laycie and her family would come round or her house. Tilly watched out the living room window for her friend and her friends family. Tily wasn't up for losing her best friend just because of what some A person said, she didn't even know who A was or how they had got her number.

Tilly kept watching for Laycie and smiled as soon as she seen the car pulled up. She ran to the front door and opened it for Laycie, Aria, Ezra, Jamie, Amie and Elliott to come in, hugging Laycie as she walked up to her. Tilly and Laycie walked to Tilly's room and Tilly shut the bedroom door.

(Tilly's prov)

As me and Laycie sit on my bed I look at her with a smile. She had her hand on her belly she obviously still couldn't believe she was pregnant, 16 and pregnant hey she could go on that show about being pregnant at 16 now that would be so cool. I think to myself as I wrap my blanket around me.

"So" I ask Laycie "did you tell him" I continue to ask.

"Yes" Laycie tells me "and he took it well" she also tells me.

"That's good" I tell her "but your not going to tell your parents are you" I ask her with worry in my voice.

"No" she says "I can't tell them they would kill me and Aidan would, you know what would happen" she says scared.

"Yeah" I tell her kindly "so who else is going to know" I ask her.

"Only me, you and Aidan" she let's me know and I nod my head.

After mine and Laycie's talk about her being pregnant. Me and Laycie decided to watch a DVD as we have to wait for my mom and Laycie's mom to finish cooking anyway. I don't know what we will be having today but I know it will be something that the Fitz family can eat as they are vegetarians but eat vegan food sometimes.

Laycie looks as if she's about to cry so I hug her wondering what's wrong. I don't want my friend to start crying I don't like it when my friends cry. I decide that maybe we could read our lines for the play in school so I get my script out and see Laycie have a little smile, I smile back at her.

"Tilly" Laycie asks me.

"Yes" I reply.

"You know that script and the J person" she asks again.

"Yeah" I ask.

"Do you think this is a true story" she asks. I do think it's true since I got a text of an A person but why would school change it to a J, I wonder to myself before I reply.

"Yeah I do why" I ask wondering.

"Because I got a text of an A person" she tells me. It's happening to her and me, what if it's happening to Summer and Sapphire as well what if this happened before to people we knew, what if it was our moms as the characters we play seem to be like us and our moms.

"So did I" I tell her and she gives me a look as if to say really so I just nod my head.

"They know I'm pregnant" she tells me "that's what the text was about".

"I know they know, they know that I know" I tell her.

"W-what" she asks scared.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do what the text asked me to" I tell Laycie and Laycie smiles at me.

"Thank you" she tells me giving me a hug "I think we should ask our moms questions" she says.

"Me to" I tell her.

Me and Laycie walk downstairs to the kitchen where our moms are we weren't going to go into to much detail about it we just wanted to know if the play was about them, we waited for Aria and my mom to notice so so we could talk but they where cutting something up, maybe some veg I don't know, but something.

(End of Tilly's prov)

(Line break)

"Mom" Tilly finally ask.

"Yes sweetheart" Spencer replied.

"Me and Laycie want to ask you and Aria some questions" Tilly replied.

Aria and Spencer both looked at each other before Spencer replied with a nod.

"This play we are doing is based on a true story right" Tilly asked

"Yes " Spencer replied.

"Are two of the girls it's based on in this room" Laycie asked her mom knowing that if Aria lied she would be able to tell.

Aria and Spencer looked a each other before Aria gave her reply. "No sweetie what makes you think that" Aria asked her daughter.

"The fact I can tell your lying mom" Laycie replied "so it's based on you two and Hanna, Emily and Alison" Laycie asked again.

Both Aria and Spencer nodded wondering why their daughter where asking these questions.

"So you use to get texts of someone who used a letter" Tilly asked and her mom nodded.

"What was the letter they used" Laycie asked.

"They used the letter A" Aria told both girls.

Tilly and Laycie looked at each other before thanking their moms and going back to Tilly's room. They had found out that someone who use to send their moms texts was now sending them, them. Now all that was left to do was to find out who A was and bring them down, also to find out if Summer and Sapphire where getting the texts as well, they decided they would ask Summer and Sapphire when I school the next day.

(Line break)

Both girls had been called downstairs to eat. Spencer and Aria where worried about their daughters, why had they asked them questions about A, was A now in contact with them. On the other side of the table Laycie still had one question and that one was all to do with the text that A had sent her and Tilly wanted to know if A had ever threatened her mom.

"Mom" Laycie asked.

"Yes lay" Aria replied.

"How did you and dad meet" Laycie asked with a smile.

"In a bar" Aria replied.

"How old where you" Laycie replied with a nod.

"Your age" Aria replied.

"And dad" Laycie asked.

"In his twenties" Aria told her daughter honestly.

"Where did dad work" Laycie asked and she noticed as Aria looked at Ezra and both her parents gulped. Had A been right about that text.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Laycie said to her parents.

"No you should know you'll find out one day" Ezra told his daughter. "When me and your mom left I had just finished Hollis and was about to start a teaching job, on my first day I was sat in my class and your mom was one of my students. So it was a student teacher relationship" Ezra continued to tell his daughter.

Laycie looked shocked A had been right "so your saying it's ok to date your teacher" Laycie asked.

"No never" Ezra replied "yes me and your mom dated but it was wrong and I love your mom with all my heart but I was her teacher I could of been locked up" he continued saying and Laycie nodded deciding that was enough with the questions.

Tilly looked at Laycie and Laycie looked at Tilly they both knew that A had told Laycie the truth now it was Tilly's turn to ask her mom if A had ever threatened her. Tilly looked up at her mom with a smile and Spencer smiled back.

"Mom you know you told me and Laycie about A" Tilly asked.

"Yes" Spencer replied.

"Did A ever threaten you" Tilly asked looking at her mom.

"Yes they did honey why" Spencer asked now worried.

"No reason just wondered" Tilly replied with a slight smile.

"Ok" Spencer said as she began to eat.

So they where all eating and Tilly plus Laycie knew what they had needed to Know. The school play was based on true life, the true life of their parents and their godparents, Aria and Ezra had had a student relationship and A had use to threaten Spencer and probably thr others. Now the question was should they tell their mom or would A stop them.

After eating Tilly and Laycie had went back to Tilly's room to finish watching their DVD. They both sat laughing at the DVD they where watching but when both their phones went of at the same time they jumped out of their skins. Was this going to be another text message of A and what would it say now? They both looked at their phones and began to read the text.

_**You better hope your mommies and daddies don't find out I'm texting you, or you'll both be in big trouble. Well done Laycie for getting the truth out of your parents, Tilly I'm still waiting to see if you do as I ask if you do I'll tell you a secret if you don't, your mommy will get a secret. The clocks ticking girls I hope your parents don't work this out. I'm watching you bitches.**_

_**Kisses - A **_

both girls looked at each other they knew what they had to do. They had to pretend they only wanted to know for the play, they had to make sure A stayed secret.

**So their you have it A as texted three of the girls so Sapphire will be next what do you think A as planed for the four girls and do you think Spencer and Aria will work it out, what will A do if they work it out. Read and review. I hope you like the chapter cos I liked writing it. **


	21. It's in Rosewood they hide

**So this is Sapphires chapter what will it be about and what will A text her, read on to find out guys you know you want to read it.**

Sapphire woke up on a Monday morning time to get ready for school. She looked at the time it was 7am, she looked out her clothes for the day before getting into the shower she hadn't looked at her phone yet, it was still turned of. After Sapphire had got out the shower and got dressed she turned her phone one.

_**Sapphire, what sort of name is that? Hey your mother Alison not broke down yet? She should of by now all the secrets I know about her . Hey did you know your mommy was once 'kidnapped' well that's what she told the police. Watch out it might be you next that's 'kidnaped'**_

_**Kisses -A **_

Sapphire read the text and wondered what it was all about and who this A was. A who's A and why are they texting her Sapphire wondered to herself. Sapphire was scared. Worried but scared, she didn't know what to do. Should she leave her phone at home turned of or take her phone with her to school and turned of.

Sapphire sat downstairs eating her breakfast. She felt like texting the girls a SOS and to meet her before school, she wanted to know if she was the only one getting these texts or if they where too. As she realised her moms had came downstairs she gave them a quick smile and said good morning to them before actually texting the girls.

_**SOS meet me in our usual place at school.**_

_**-Sapph**_

(Line break)

As Sapphire arrived at school she went to the place the girls always met at. Waiting for her three friends to turn up she thought about who to tell them about the text of the A person and how to ask if they had gotten any. She knew Laycie would be in soon as she liked to be in early if they had art first lesson, today's lessons being Art, music and double drama.

Sapphire sat down and waited. The first to turn up where Laycie and Tilly then came Summer, they hugged each other before Sapphire go to business on why she had sent the SOS text to them, she started if by saying.

"The reason I sent that text, is because this morning I woke up and had a text of a unknown number" Sapphire said.

"Was it of an A person" Tilly asked.

"Yes" Sapphire replied.

"Me and Tilly go them as well but we've had two" Laycie commented.

"So it wasn't just me then" Summer commented.

"No it's all four of us and we will get to the bottom of this" Tilly said.

All the girls nodded as they began to walk to art. Summer walked way ahead of them as she didn't want her other friends knowing she had been talking to Sapphire and them. Just as they got to the door of the art class room all four of their phones went of, was it another text of A. Yes.

_**It's in rosewood they hide. By that I mean your secrets and lies looks like your taking after all of your mothers but who's secret will be found out first. Will it be Laycie and the teacher, Summer and the cheat, Tilly and the mystery of no more nanas or Sapphire and the sex in parents bed. Keep reading your texts to find out bitches **_

_**Kisses -A.**_

What did A mean by this text all four girls already knew about Laycie and Aidan and Sapphire and Arron. What was it meant by Summer and the cheat and they knew why Tilly didn't go to her nanas no more didn't they. They wished they could tell someone about it. But they couldn't, A would kill them if they did. But how long could their secrets stay secret was the question now.

(Line break)

They all sat in art class. Laycie had morning sickness so was in and out of class and only Tiily and Aidan well me Foster knew why, Sapphire and Summer both wanted to know though. Sapphire knew Laycie would tell them in her own time, all four girls knew though that what A had on them could ruin them, could make their parents not trust them anymore. You should never keep secrets from your parents. Right.

In art they had to draw their favourite thing from Summer vacation. Sapphire drew Tiily's family BBQ, Laycie drew a bar, Summer drew shopping bags and Tilly drew a bed with someone sleeping in it. Once their work was handed in and mr Foster was looking over it he smiled when he came to Laycie's, meeting her had been his favourite part of the Summer.

The bell was about to go for next lesson and Laycie and Tilly had been asked to stay back. Sapphire knew that meant waiting outsode the classroom for her two best friends. Once the bell had went and everyone had left Aidan shut the door and walked to the two girls still sat at their desks.

"So girls you both did good work today" he told them as their teacher.

"Thanks Mr Foster" both girls replied knowing that was the real reason they had been kept back.

"Tilly I want to know if your looking after Laycie" Aidan began getting to the real reason.

"Yes sir I am" Tilly told him, she knew he meant Laycie being pregnant as they where the only two that knew.

"Good" Aidan replied before looking at Laycie.

"Your coming round mine tonight right?" He asked his girl.

"Yes then tomorrow I won't be in school at lunch time as I have a doctors appointment" Laycie told him.

Aidan nodded and let both the girls head to next class. As they walked with Sapphire they knew that Sapphire wanted to know what that was about, they knew they couldn't tell her just yet but Laycie had the perfect way of telling her and Summer about what it was A had on her and why Aidan had wanted to talk to her and Tilly, she texted them.

_**Tomorrow lunchtime I have the doctors can you three come please.**_

_**-Laycie **_

Tilly, Sapphire and Summer read the text. Laycie, Tilly and Sapphire where now stood next to Summer you see, all three girls nodded at Lacyie to say they would go. Tilly knew what the doctors appointment was for but the other two didn't obviously, so tomorrow would be the day that Laycie told her other to close friends who where getting texts of A and then A wouldn't be holding it against Laycie.

(Line break)

(sapphires prov)

So we are in music now. I wonder why Laycie wants me, till and Sum to go to the doctors with her tomorrow, couldn't her mom or dad co with her? But then again it might be something she doesn't want her parents knowing about, that I understand as I don't want my moms finding out I had sex with Arron in their bed when they where out one night, that wouldn't go down well and I am not on birth control either as they still thing I'm a Virgin.

I like music, I like singing. Today is just a re-cap from last Friday though when we had to sing in front of the hole school. Laycie did so good singing the solo I was so proud of my friend, it was one of her moms songs as well. Music is probably in my top ten of favourite lessons. It's something like drama, art, music, cooking, textiles, computers, English, sport, French and dance. They are all prefect lessons you see and sport if there cos of me being in the swim team.

So our music teacher is telling us all what a good job we did last week and how proud she is of us. She offered us all some sweets as a well done, this is probably another reason I like music, we always get sweets as a well done but on other lessons we don't, I bet Laycie gets something as a well done for good art wok though, if you know what I mean.

The teachers been talking for ages now. I look at my watch it's nearly lunch time, good cos I'm starving. I'm one of them teenagers who loves her food, who doesn't love food, food is awesome. But I have to eat healthy cos I'm on the swim team so I won't be able to have what ever is on the specials today, watch it be something I love. Like pizza. Finally the bells goes for lunch.

I walk to the cafeteria and see that it is pizza. I decide I'll just get the pizza I don't care what my swim coach or team thinks if they see me eating it, they can't do anything and anyway there's no swim practise till Wednesday so my moms will have me out running tonight and tomorrow they always do.

I sit down at a table with my food and wait for Laycie and Tilly to come and join me. They will of got pizza as well but Laycie will of got the vegy pizza and Tilly the meat one, I got the mean pizza, I don't understand how the Fitz family can't eat pizza, it's totally strange but it's their choice so who am I if I judge them.

(End of Sapphires prov)

(Line break)

So lunch had finished and all four girls where on their way to drama. It was play practise and lesson like always, today the girls would be practising with the people who would be playing their characters boyfriends/girlfriend. Sapphire was looking forward to this practise, she loved reading her lines on a night and she couldn't wait to see how this play worked out.

Laycie and Tilly on the other hand where worried about how the play would turn out after all they had just found out this play was about their all four girls moms and maybe even Tilly, Laycie and Summer's dad's. There was something worrying having to pretend to be their moms, that's what Laycie and Tilly thought anyway.

As they sat reading their lines Tilly and Laycie kept sharing the same look. Summer and Sapphire where starting to get worried about their two friends and where worried incase it had something to do with A. Whatever the look was about they soon stopped when they knew that Summer and Sapphire where looking at them.

Drama went well for it being a double lesson. They had all had a good laugh and now it was home time, Sapphire was going to Summer's for tea today as soon as their parents had picked them up. Tilly and Laycie where just going to be doing their usual things of going out to see their boyfriends.

(Line break)

Once all four girls and their siblings had been collected and went their different ways with their younger siblings. They all sat texting each other in a ogle group text. They talked about school that day and who they thought A could be, they all thought different people at first but then they thought maybe Zara, after all she was the daughter of Mona and Mona had hated their moms in school, that made Zara hate them.

But then they got onto texting about other people who hated them and how would Zara know about Laycie and the teacher. Zara didn't take art unless one of Zara's friends had told her, who knew really. As they where all texting Sapphire pulled up at Summer's house, she didn't realise they where all ready there.

So Sapphire walked up to Summer and smiled. Summer smiled back but frowned when she spotted her new step sister sitting on the couch, Summer still didn't like Jayde and Jayde would be starting Rosewood high in two days. Sapphire looked to where Summer was looking and noticed the girl.

"Who's that" Sapphire asked her friend.

"My step sister" Summer replied.

"I didn't know your dad had other children" Sapphire said shocked.

"Neither did I" Summer replied with a shrug of her shoulders and both girls went upstairs to Summer's room.

(Line break)

When they had been called downstairs for food they both sat next to each other at the table. Exactly across from Summer's step sister and Sapphire's older brother, they noticed that Jayde and Oscar kept flirting with each other which made both girls feel sick, they had came down to eat not watch people flirt with each other.

They started to ignore the two older teens across from them as they began to eat. Oscar and Jayde had just met each other but yet they where already flirting with each other, Sapphire thought her brother already had a girlfriend but she must of thought wrong. After they had all eaten Summer and Sapphire offered to clean up so they could get away from the older teens.

As they cleaned up all they could hear was the sound of Jayde and Oscar laughing. But just then their phones went of, was it a text from A, Laycie or Tilly. They hoped maybe Layie or Tilly. They didn't want another text of A today, they looked at each other before finishing the plates and walking out of the kitchen looking at their phones.

_**Want to know what Laycie's hiding before she tells you tomorrow? I know exactly what it is **_

_**Kisses - A**_

Below the text was a photo of Laycie round at Aidan's flat cuddling close and holding her belly.

What could this text mean. They knew that Laycie was dating their teacher, they didn't know she went round to his though on a night, and why where they holding Laycie's belly in the photo, plus how did A get this photo. Summer and Sapphire knew that Laycie had some explaining to do tomorrow and now they couldn't wait to find out.

**And that's another chapter. What did you think, let me know, how hasn't Sapphire or Summer worked out that Laycie is pregnant yet and what do you think they will say when they find out. Thanks for reading guys. Oh and what do you think will happen between Jayde and Oscar, is there going to be romance their.**


	22. Lunchtime doctors appointment

**So Laycie's chapter is going to be mostly the doctors appointment but it will go more into her being pregnant and there's more A of course. Have fun reading it. **

Tuesday morning 7am Laycie Louise Fitz wakes up and gets ready for school as she's getting ready she looks down at her stomach she still couldn't believe she was pregnant. She knew her parents had a right to know but she had agreed with Aidan not to tell her parents just yet. But what when the letters where coming for her from the hospital and doctors about appointments and scans. Then what would she do, she could ask Aidan if she could give them his address, she was sure he would say yes.

As Laycie sat downstairs eating her breakfast she texted Aidan to ask if she could use his address for letters to be sent to for appointments and scans. She smiled to herself when he texted back saying yeah, she loved him so much and couldn't wait to see him after school. She now only had to work out how herself and three friends would get to the doctors.

After Laycie had went to school she went to see her nana. She had thought that maybe she could ask her nana if she could give her and her friends a lift to the doctors at lunch time after all her nana wouldn't say no, she knocked on her nanas classroom door and her nana. Asked her to come in. She walked in with a smile.

"Hey nana" Laycie said.

"Hey Laycie honey what's up" Ella asked her granddaughter.

"I was wondering if you would take me, Tilly, Sapphire and Summer somewhere at lunch time" she asks her.

"Sure" Ella replied "where" she asked.

"Oh Just the doctors" Laycie replied.

"Who's go to go like" Ella wondered.

"Me" Laycie replied.

"Ok sweetie I'll take you" Ella finally replied.

" thanks nana me and the girls will meet you outside your classroom after second lesson" Laycie said as she walked out the class and towards the drama room.

(Line break)

Once Laycie had got to the drama room and met Sapphire, Summer and Tilly she told them that her nana was going to give them a lift to the doctors. Sapphire and a Summer still wondered why Laycie had to go to the doctors and they both didn't want it to be serious. Laycie was their friend after all and they did worry about her even if Summer only liked Laycie when around Sapphire and Tilly.

As they sat in the drama room practising for the play Laycie had to be excused to go and be sick. She didn't like morning sickness one bit and knew that soon the hole school would know she was pregnant, that's what worried Laycie the most, the fact that when she started to show people would ask her, like what was she suppose to say, yes I'm pregnant and the babies dad is my art teacher, no way would she say that. Just no way.

When Laycie got back to the drama room she had been put in a group with Tilly, Summer and Sapphire. Maybe now was the time to tell her other two friends, maybe not everyone else would hear her, maybe she could just tell her other two friends when sat in the doctors, why they where at the doctors she was scared what Summer and Sapphire might say. More scared then what A might do to make the secret come out.

They sat in drama the lesson nearly over. Next would be doctors, food, cooking technology then textiles. Laycie couldn't wait for cooking tech even though they whernt making anything today at least she still had her pillow to finish of last lesson then it would be home time and time to go to Aidan's which to Laycie was the best thing ever.

(Line break)

So the bell went for lunchtime. Laycie, Sapphire, Summer and Tilly headed to the English classroom of which Laycie's nana worked in so Laycie could go to her doctors appointment, when they got to Ella's classroom Ella got her bag and walked with the girls out of school and to her car, she had offered to take the girls for some lunch after they had been to the doctors.

Once arriving at the doctors Laycie asked her nana to just wait in her car. Ella said that she would but wondered why her granddaughter didn't want her going in with her, Laycie and her three friends walked in and Laycie signed herself in before the all sat down and waited for Laycie to be called in. Now it was time for Laycie to tell Sapphire and Summer why she was here.

"Girls" Laycie began to say.

"Yes" all three asked.

"Tilly knows why we are here but I think it's about time I told you two" she said as she pointed at Summer and Sapphire.

"Why lay" Sapphire asked.

"I'm, I'm kinda, I'm expecting Aidan's child" Laycie told her other two friends and they both looked at her shocked.

"You mean our teacher knocked you up?" Summer said in a whisper.

"Yes" Laycie replied.

Just then the doctor called for Laycie to come in and asked Laycie if anyone was with her. She told the doctor just her and her three friends where there, the doctor said that all four girls could come into his office. They all walked into the doctors office and sat down before the doctor began to talk.

"So why are you here today miss Fitz" the doctor asked Laycie.

"I've came to confirm my pregnancy" Laycie told the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Ok well to confirm that you are pregnant I'm going to need you to give me a urine sample and to feel your tummy" she said to Laycie.

"Ok is it ok if one of my friends come with me while I go to do the urine sample" laycie asked the doctor.

"Sure" the doctor replied.

"Thank you" Laycie said before looking at Tilly she only ever let Tilly in a bathroom with her.

Tilly stood up and they both went to they bathroom so that Laycie could do the urine sample. Once it was done they went back to the doctor and the doctor did a test, after about 60 minutes the doctor looked back at the test.

"You are pregnant miss Fitz, now all I need to do is feel your tummy to see how far along you are, please can you get up on the bed please" the doctor asked Laycie.

"Ok" Laycie replied getting up onto the bed and lifting her top up a little bit so that the doctor could feel her tummy. The doctors hads where could as she pressed on Laycie's tummy and Laycie didn't really like it.

"I'd say your about two weeks and two days do you know exactly when it was you had sexual intercourse" the doctor ask Laycie with a smile helping the young girl of the bed.

"Well I'd just came of Summer vacation so it was three days before the start of the new school term" Laycie told the doctor.

"Then I am right this Friday you will be three weeks we will need to send out letters for appointments and scans" the doctor told her.

"Ok but could you send them to my boyfriends address instead of mine I don't really want my parents finding out" Laycie asked the doctor.

"Of course we can, if you give me the address now I'll add it to your notes" the doctor let her know.

Laycie told the doctor Aidan's address. Her three friends surprised at how their friend knew his address, then again they knew she had been going round their a lot. The doctor wrote down the address then gave Laycie an appointment for three weeks time as they would need to check her every three weeks in the pregnancy due to her being young.

(Line break)

Once they got back to Ella's car Ella asked if everything was ok and Laycie nodded. Ella then drove to a cafe so the girls could have some lunch before taking them back to school in time for the girls to get to their next lesson. Food tech , yes cooking all four girls where happy about that even if they wouldn't be cooking food at least they had their pillow to finish last lesson.

As the four girls sat in their class they sat doing writing work. Lacyie was still hungry so her and the girls kept sharing sweets when the teacher wasn't looking, the girls liked sneaking food when teachers weren't looking and the amount of writing they had to do was hard work.

The lesson was going pretty slow. Cooking tech always went slow when they weren't cooking but all four girls loved the lesson anyway no matter what, Laycie and them where still secretly eating their sweets and Aidan had been texting Laycie as well as Aidan had had no class to teach.

Laycie was starting to get bored of cooking tech and wanted to go for a wonder, she had never been one for sitting for a long period of time. Her bum always seamed to hurt, she put her hand up and asked the teacher if she could go to the toilet, when the teacher said yes she headed to where the closest girls toilets where, which where near the art classroom actually, she walked to Aidan's door and knocked on it.

"Come in" Aidan called.

Laycie walked into the classroom and smiled walking over to Aidan "hey mr Foster" she said to him.

"Hello miss Fitz how can I help" he asked.

"Oh I was wondering" Laycie looked to the door glad she had shut it. "What time do you want me to come round for the tutoring session". She asked.

"Usual time" he replied knowing what she meant.

"Ok I'll see you then oh and the doctor confirmed that thing as well" she told him.

"That's good" he replied "I'll see you tonight he told her".

Laycie walked our of Aidan's classroom after saying bye to him and went back to the food tech class just I time for the bell to go for last lesson. Yes it was textiles time, pillow finishing of time, fun time. Laycie couldn't wait she wanted her pillow finished of so bad as she wanted it on her bed already.

(Line break)

Once school was over and it was home time Laycie was so happy. She had finally finished her pillow and now all she would have to do is stuff the pillow before taking it home to show her parents, she was also happy it was home time because that meant Aidan time and she could tell Aidan how the appointment went at the doctors. Laycie sat outside school with Tilly and the others as they waited for their moms to come surprised when they all came at the same time.

Once Laycie had arrived home she went upstairs and changed. She was glad her parents didn't know bout her and Aidan yet or that she was pregnant but with A around she was worried about what would happen and if A would tell her parents, A probably would do something like that but would her parents believe A, after all A did torture them years ago.

Once Laycie was dressed and had went round to Aidan's she sat cuddling Aidan on his couch. Aidan had been cooking for them both just before Laycie had came round and Laycie being pregnant was starving again and whatever Aidan was cooking smelt amazing. While they waited for the food to finish cooking the sat talking about Laycie's doctors appointment and how it had went.

"I gave them your address" Laycie told him.

"Ok babe" Aidan replied.

They where halfway through their convocation about the doctors appointment and Laycie really wanted to ask Aidan to come to her next appointment with her but she knew he couldn't because of him being the teacher and everything.

"I have to go back in three weeks time so I got another appointment" she told Aidan.

"What time for" Aidan asked he didn't warn her missing school.

"After school so I'll be late here that day" Laycie replied with a smile.

"That's ok baby as long as you and the peanut are fine" Aidan told her as he put his hand on her belly.

"As long as me and peanut have you we will be fine" Laycie told her boyfriend.

Laycie and Aidan kissed and then Aidan went and checked on the food. Getting the food out the oven and making two plates full before walking back to Laycie and handing her a plate. Laycie smelt the food on her plate it smelt amazing, she began to eat enjoying what was on her plate and glad she didn't want to throw up while eating it. She didn't like the sickness part of being pregnant one bit.

(Line break)

After Laycie's date and Laycie saying to Aidan she didn't know how long she could keep this a secret but she would try Aidan drove Laycie home. Once back in the house Aria asked Laycie if they could talk, did Aria know about Laycie and Aidan had A got to her, Laycie was scared. She walked into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Yes mom" she asked her.

"If someone was harassing you you would tell me the truth wouldn't you" Aria asked.

"Yes" Laycie told her mom.

"Have you been getting texts of the person me and Spence told you and Tilly about" Aria asked her daughter.

"No mom" Laycie said trying to act like she wasn't lying lucky Aria believed her and Laycie smiled at her mom.

"Mom" Laycie said with a smile.

"Yes sweetie" Aria asked.

"I love you" she told her mom.

"I love you too now go to bed sweetie" Aria replied.

Laycie nodded and headed up to her bedroom getting ready for bed and cuddling under her covers to her teddy. She lay there with hey eyes open smiling or herself before slowly closing her eyes and going to sleep. Today had been a good day and Laycie was now ok with the fact she was pregnant, hopefully her parents would never find out.

**What did you think of this chapter let me know. It was hard trying to think of what to write for this chapter, Laycie is officially pregnant and Tilly p, Sapphire, Summer and of course Laycie's baby daddy all know. Who do you the will be the next to learn about the pregnant to and who do you think will tell them. Read and review guys thanks.**


	23. It's all about Jayde now

**This is Summer's chapter. It will tell you more about her dad's oldest daughter Jayde and you will get to know her a little better. **

Summer sat on her bed it was Wednesday and also Jayde's first day at Rosewood high. Caleb had told his daughter to look after and look out for her sister today but Summer just couldn't be bothered with it, she still hated the fact that she wasn't the oldest anymore plus she still couldn't believe her friend was pregnant.

As Summer headed downstairs for her breakfast she could see her family sat around the table laughing and joking with Jayde. Summer couldn't be doing with this, having the secret of A to keep and now Laycie's two secrets was hard and Summer wasn't even hungry, she never felt hungry on a Wednesday.

Today's lessons where French, Art, Music and Dance. Summer wondered how Laycie was going to get out of dance, she knew it wouldn't be that easy for her, Laycie loved dance as much as Summer loved dance and Laycie, Laycie knew Summer wasn't that good at keeping secrets. She would end up telling someone.

(Line break)

As Summer got to school she walked up to Laycie and pulled her into the girls toilets. Laycie was shocked at this and just looked at Summer wondering what was wrong, was it something to do with A, also who was that other girl that had walked into school with Summer. She had never seen her before.

"What are you dragging me in here for I thought you didn't want people to see you talking to me in school" Laycie asked Summer.

"We need to talk" Summer told Laycie.

"What about" Laycie asked. "That weird person that walked in with you or the reason your acting so weird" Laycie continued.

"That girl is my step sister I didn't know about her" Summer replied. "And about the fact that I don't know how long I'll be able to keep your secrets" Summer continued.

"Summer just forget what I told you ok" Laycie replied trying not to shout.

"How do you expect me to keep that secret! How do you expect me to forget" Summer asked.

"Just try" Laycie replied.

As Summer and Laycie talked the bell went for first lesson so the both knew they where gong to be late. Laycie wasn't feeling to good anyway and didn't want to be late for French, after all with who the French teacher was, Laycie and Summer would get a detention, at least Summer had a good excuse. So did Laycie though.

(Line break)

Once they had arrived at French and sat in their seats miss Crotty gave them both a evil look and Summer who was how sat with her other friends looked down just like Laycie had hoping miss Crotty wouldn't out them for being late right in front of their class mates. That was one thing both girls didn't want to happen as they would have to explain why they where late what would they say "we where late miss because we where talking about Laycie's / my pregnancy" well that's what Summer would say but not Laycie.

Both girls kept looking down so that miss Crotty wouldn't say anything. Even if miss Crotty did Lacyie could just say go tell my nana about it but Summer couldn't sag anything like that. Both girls sighed when miss Crotty just began the lesson, it they wondered if they would be asked to stay back after class.

Summer started writing her work glancing at Laycie every ten seconds. Laycie looked at Summer as she done her work she gave Summer a little smile before looking back at her work trying to get the wanting to throw up feeling out of her head. Summer could tell Laycie was wanting to throw up so she quickly texted her while miss Crotty wasn't looking.

**When Crotty goes to her office you go to the toilet Lay, you look like you need to.**

**-Summer.**

Laycie looked up after reading the text and mouthed "she never goes to her office".

Summer mouthed back "I'll make her" she put her hand up for miss Crotty to go and talk to her asking miss Crotty if she could phone the office and ask them to phone Summer's parents. Once miss Crotty left Laycie ran out of the class and to the girls bathroom going straight to the toilet and throwing up.

(Line break)

As Laycie sat in the girls toilets throwing up the bell went for next lesson. Laycie knew that her friends would come to the girls toilets and being her, her things, she defiantly wasn't feeling good so she texted Aidan to say she might be late to his class because of morning sickness. This sickness was bad you could tell she was most defiantly pregnant.

Once Sapphire and Tilly had arrived and gave Laycie her things she told them to go to art and that she had texted Aidan to say she was going to be late. Both Sapphire and Tilly did as their friend asked and headed to the art classroom, Summer was already there with her friends and sat where they always sat ready for today's lesson.

Laycie was still in the girls toilets, still throwing up. She was wondered how much of the lesson she was missing but lucky Aidan was texting her secretly and letting her know everything that was happening him his class. After a while Laycie was finally ready to come to class and walked in apologising for being late.

As the hole class got on with their lesson they all where having fun they had to draw something the wished for in the future. Laycie drew two wedding rings and a baby, that had always been what she wished for in the future, even her friends knew that and well now one of them things was going to happen all she needed now was to be engaged but that would happen yet.

Art was about to finish and it was about to be lunch time. Summer was now hungry and so where the other three girls, Laycie just wanted to be able to keep the food down, that's all she wanted to be able to do, no throwing up, just being able to eat. The bell went for end of lesson and everyone got up to leave and headed to lunch.

(Line break)

Summer was annoyed as at lunch time she had to sit with Jayde and ask her how her morning had been. Dad's orders after all, Summer would of rather sat with her friends and boyfriend but no today she wasn't aloud cos it was Jayde's first day and she had to look after Jayde. Jayde was older then Summer she could look after herself couldn't she.

As Summer sat eating and doing her Jayde sitting duty she kept wishing Jayde hadn't turned up. It was all about Jayde now and Summer didn't like that, she wished she was pregnant then it wouldn't be all about Jayde, but no Summer and her boyfriend hadn't done that in a just wanted all the attention again she missed all of the attention her dad gave her.

Summer kept eating her lunch and made sure Jayde ate hers before taking the tray to where it went after you where finished eating. Maybe now she could have some of her Summer and the gang time enforce Summer went and had music class with Tilly and the others, she knew music would be fun. Wasn't it always.

But no Summer was wrong. Jayde was stood right behind her and it was freaking Summer out. What did Jayde want now and why on earth was she following Summer around like a lost puppy, Summer finally got annoyed enough that she spun around on her heal.

"What! What do yo want!" Summer asked Jayde.

"Dad said I have to stay with you all lunch remember" Jayde replied.

"No he didn't he said sit with her at lunch" Summer replied.

"No he said stay with her all lunch" Jayde argued back.

"I want to hang with my friends!" Summer practically shouted" "can't you go and annoy someone else?" She asked Jayde and then continued "someone like my brother Liam or Oscar Fields-Dilaurentis " Summer asked.

"Liam's my brother too and no they are boys I want to hang with you and some girls" Jayde said with a smile.

"Well I don't want to hang with you, and Liam is hardly your brother, you don't have the same mom like me and him do, plus you only just randomly turned up for no reason, and anyway I don't like you" Summer said angry before storming of to find her friends and calm down.

(Line break)

Lunch was over it was time for music class. Today they would be singing how long will I love you by Ellie Golding, Summer, Sapphire, stilly and Laycie where going to be singing the solos all four girls where really excited. Summer still wondered how Laycie was going to get out of dance, was she going to tell the dance teacher she was pregnant or just make up something.

As they sat in their music class and got given the lyrics all four girls sat together. Summer had to sing first so as soon as the music started she started singing, smiling as she sang.

**_(Summer singing)_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _**

**_How long will I love you?_**

**_As long as the stars are above you_**

**_And longer if I can_**

**_(Sapphire singing)_**

**_How long will I need you?_**

**_As long as the seasons need to_**

**_Follow their plan_**

**_(Tilly singing)_**

**_How long will I be with you?_**

**_As long as the sea so bound to_**

**_Wash up on the sand_**

**_(Laycie singing)_**

**_How long will I warm you?_**

**_As long as you want me to_**

**_And longer by far_**

**_(All four girls singing)_**

**_How long will I hold you?_**

**_As long as your father told you_**

**_As long as you can _**

**_(Summer and Sapphire singing)_**

**_How long will I give to you?_**

**_As long as I live through you_**

**_However long you say_**

**_(Tilly and Laucie singing)_**

**_How long will I love you?_**

**_As long as the stars are above you_**

**_And longer if I may_**

**_(All four girls singing)_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

After that song was over it was time for the next Ellie Golding song. The next song was starry eyed and all four girls had a solo in that song as well. The solos went Summer, Tilly, Laycie Sapphire and then the hole class sang the chorus. They started to sing.

**_(Hole class singing)_**

**_Oh oh starry eyed _**

**_Ooh starry eyed_**

**_Oh oh starry eyed _**

**_Ooh starry eyed_**

**_Hit hit hit hit hit lightning _**

**_(Summer singing)_**

**_Handle bars, _**

**_And then I let go,_**

**_Let go for anyone_**

**_(Tilly singing)_**

**_Take me in, _**

**_And throw out my heart_**

**_And get a new one _**

**_(Laycie singing)_**

**_Next thing we're touching _**

**_You look at me it's like you_**

**_Hit me with lighting _**

**_Ahhh_**

_**(Hole class singing)**_

_**Oh, everybody's starry eyed**_

_**And every body goes**_

_**Oh, everybody's starry eyed**_

_**And my body goes**_

_**Whoa oh oh ah ah **_

**_Whoa oh oh ah ah _**

**_Whoa oh oh _**

**_(Sapphire singing)_**

**_So we burst into colours,_**

**_Colours and carousels, _**

**_Fall head first_**

**_Like paper planes in playground games_**

**_(Summer singing) _**

**_Next thing we're touching_**

**_You look at me it's like you_**

**_Hit me with lighting _**

**_Ahhh _**

_**(Hole class singing)**_

_**Oh, everybody's starry eyed**_

_**And everybody goes **_

_**Oh, every body's starry eyed**_

_**And my body goes**_

_**Whoa oh oh ah ah **_

_**Whoa oh oh ah ah**_

_**Whoa oh oh **_

_**(Tilly singing)**_

_**Next thing we're touching **_

_**Next thing we're touching **_

_**Next thing we're touching**_

_**Next thing we're touching **_

_**Next thing we're touching **_

_**Next thing we're touching **_

_**Next thing we're touching **_

_**Next thing we're touching**_

**_(Laycie)_**

**_You hit me with lighting _**

**_(Hole class sings) _**

**_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_**

**_And everybody goes _**

**_Oh, every body's starry eyed_**

**_(Sapphire singing)_**

**_And my body goes_**

**_(Hole class singing)_**

**_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_**

**_And everybody goes_**

**_Oh everybody's starry eyed _**

**_And my body goes_**

**_Whoa oh oh ah ah _**

**_Whoa oh oh ah ah_**

**_Whoa oh oh _**

After singing that song the bell went for end of class. Everyone got their bags and jackets before leaving the class room and heading to their next lessons, which for Summer, Sapphire, Tilly and Laycie was dace. They headed towards the dace class room together and Summer looked around to see if any of her other friends where about.

(Line break)

Once they where in dance class Summer looked at Laycie who looked at Tilly who looked at Sapphire. Laycie walked over to her dance teacher and Summer followed her knowing Laycie would want a friend, she asked the dance teacher if she could talk to her, you could tell Laycie was scared though.

"Miss" Laycie said.

"Yes Laycie" the dance teacher asked as she looked at her student.

"Can I talk to you" Laycie asked.

"Of course come into my office" the dance teacher said and moved from the door.

Laycie walked into the office and Summer followed her. Laycie was glad Summer was there for her after all Laycie was scared, Summer shut the office door behind her and sat next to Laycie as Laycie began to talk.

"I was wondering how long I would be able to do dance for" Laycie said.

The dance teacher looked confused "the hole term" she replied.

"Even if I'm pregnant" Laycie asked.

"Well if your pregnant which I don't think you would be Laycie then you would have to stop dance class when you got to the five month mark. Why do you ask this?" The teacher asked.

"Because I am pregnant but please don't tell my parents or my nana miss" Laycie said sighing.

"Aww honey and I won't but you will need to tell them soon. Does the babies dad know" the teacher asked.

"Yes he knows and I know I'll have to tell them soon I just want to know if I'll be able to stay in dance even though I can't dance" Laycie replied.

"Yes you'll be able to stay in the class" their teacher reassured Laycie.

After talkin to the dance teacher. Summer and Laycie went and changed for dance class before going into the dance hall and doing the lesson. All four girls where having fun with the dance they had to do, why wouldn't they have fun, Summer was glad to be out the way of Jayde though they they would have to go home and she would have to put up with Jayde

(Line break)

Once dance was over all four girls headed outside to wait for their parents. Laycie sat with her sister Amie, Summer sat with her brother Liam,Tilly say with her brother Samuel and Sapphire sat with her sister Angel. Sapphires brother Oscar had lacrosse so that meant that Oscar and Laycie's bother Jamie wouldn't be able to give their sisters a lift home, not that they ever did. Jayde hadn't turned up yet and Summer nor Liam really cared they both didn't like this new sister that had turned up.

Laycie and Amie had been the first to leave as Ezra had been picking them up today, after Laycie and Amie had left Alison had came and collected Sapphire and Angel, then Toby came and collected Tilly and Samuel. After about five minutes after Tilly had left Summer's car finally pulled up Caleb was picking his kids up today and was shocked when Jayde wasn't sat with them.

"Summer where's your sister" Caleb asked.

"Becky will be at after school club or at home" Summer replied.

"I know where Becky is where's your other sister" Caleb replied angry.

"I don't have any other sister" Summer said happy as she stood up and went to the car. Liam laughing at his sister.

"Where's Jayde" Caleb shouted.

"How am I suppose to know dad I aren't attached to it" Summer said and got into the front.

"Don't talk about her like that she's your sister" Caleb replied.

"No she's not! She's just the kid of a women you knocked up before you married mom!" Summed replied letting her feelings show.

Caleb shook his head at his daughter as he went into the school to find Jayde. As Summer watched her dad she began to cry why was her dad acting like that, why was her dad acting like he didn't care about her. She looked at her brother who got out the car and went to the front where Summer was sat to hug his sister he didn't like it when his sisters cried and Summer was only speaking the truth.

Once Caleb had found Jayde who had been in reception waiting for her dad as the women behind the desk had told her to. Caleb went back to the car ignoring Summer who was still crying. When Liam noticed his dad ignore his sister he shook his head at him, how could his dad just ignore Summer, Summer was crying and usually Caleb didn't like his daughters crying.

(Line break)

Once Summer had got home she stormed out of her dad's car and slammed the door before running up to her bedroom and slamming her bedroom door. Liam decided to copy of his sister and did the same thing, if Summer wasn't going to talk to Caleb then Liam wouldn't either. Caleb walked into the house followed by Jayde and walked to Hanna before going and making himself a drink.

Hanna didn't understand why Summer and Liam had went upstairs and not said hi to her. She had a feeling it could be because of Caleb though and went up to their rooms knocking on both of the doors and just getting a "go away" from both of her oldest kids she thought she better do as they had asked and went back downstairs to cook their dinner.

Once dinner was done Hanna sent Becky upstairs to get her toe older siblings. Becky went to Summer's bedroom door first and knocked as she waited for a answer. Once Becky had got asked who it was she said it was her and asked if she could come in. Summer let Becky in her bedroom but was still crying.

"What's wrong with my big sister" Becky asked Summer.

"Dad just made me upset little sis" Summer replied.

"So you won't be eating dinner with mom and dad and that Jayde person" Becky asked.

"That's correct" Summer replied "and I don't think Liam will be either cos he's angry at dad for making me upset" Summer told her.

"Ok I better go ask Liam though" Becky said and walked out of the bedroom to Liam's to ask him if he was coming down for dinner.

Liam had told Becky whatever Summer said is the same for me. Becky went downstairs and told her mom that Liam and Summer didn't want dinner and nor did she. After telling Hanna that none of them wanted dinner she went back upstairs to Summer's room and told Summer that she said that she didn't want to eat dinner either, Summer smiled at her little sister and told her to go and get liam to come into her room and they would all play on Summer's wii.

After Becky came back with Liam and Liam had shut Summer's door they all went on Summer's wii and played Mario cart. Hanna was worried about her children and went upstairs, knocking on Summer's door and surprised when all three of her children said go away, what was wrong with all three of them now, she opened Summer's bedroom door and went to talk but when she noticed they where all playing on the wii she just shut the door again.

(Line break)

Once Hanna, Caleb and Jayde had all went to bed. Summer, Liam and Becky where suppose to be asleep in their own beds, which they weren't, the them of them sneaked downstairs it was midnight and they where all hungry after all none of them had had any dinner. They all went into the cupboards and fridge freezer before making themselves some food and a drink then went back to Summer's room to eat the food the had made before going back on the wii.

It was at least 3am when they had got to sleep. All falling asleep on Summer's bed. None of them would be up in rime for school in the morning and they would all not feel very well probably, but Summer was now willing to do anything to stay away from her dad and because Summer was willing to do anything to stay away from her dad, her younger siblings where as well, they had made a pack that if their dad was taking them or picking them up from school they would say no thanks and that they would just get a lift of a friend.

Caleb would soon realise that this was only happening around him and wound realise it would be because he upset Summer. How long would it take him to say sorry to his daughter though, sorry for upsetting her and sorry for shouting at her, why was Summer suddenly getting blamed for anything now that Jayde had turned up, Summer would never like Jayde and now would do anything to disown her family.

**And that was Summer's chapter. What did you guys think, do you think that Summer is going to end up telling someone about Laycie's secret and do you think Summer will ever get use to not being the oldest child, also do you think Summer will forgive her dad if he says sorry. Let me know read and review.**


End file.
